Roy and Riza: Our Life Story
by Zelestes Night
Summary: In a similar world of full metal alchemist, Riza and Roy have a past in which they themselves do not know. Roy finds out about his family heritage that will tear his world apart. After reuniting with Roy after the war, will Riza be able to stay by his side? or will her past and her position say otherwise?
1. The Memory of Ishval

**There's not a lot of characters or Story's that one could say it's really a beautiful thing created. When you do find one, it can become quite an obsession. I really find this couple worth reading or writing on them myself, their love and life is really intriguing. This is my first time doing it, writing a story and all, my writing and spelling is going to be horrible perhaps so my apologies ahead. It really is just ideas and my own imagination running wild among myself and have decided to just write down what that is. So that in mind, you can't call this a story really since it's not linear. They will be short or long story's all happening in any given time but they will follow the same world and place i will write about, so with that, I don't own any of these characters or anything related to these characters since they belong to their rightful creator. **

**The Memory of Ishval**

Once these eyes were filled with hope for the future, one would probably called it childish or naive, but an endless possibility that once was there for the future no longer lingered a single bit of light in them. Thru the scope were now dead eyes looking for their next prey, a life to take away, a life to extinguish, her name was Riza Hawkeye. Despite her upbringing, her childhood life along with a past that perhaps a child should have not have to experience, she still had "hope" coming into the service she was now in, perhaps she was also chasing a shadow, something desperately she needed to see with her own eyes, despite her father having a hate that no word can describe but endless. He was right. It now seemed all but a dream, and she was living in a nightmare one that she cannot wake up from no matter how much she wanted, her dreams were all but in the past.

"Boom"

a shot rang from a distance and put another one down before he even knew what took his life away.

"Damn." said a fellow sniper at her side in disbelief how fast and accurate she was. He knew she was trying to make it fast and easy for her prey by killing them fast as soon as the bullet hit, not a single of her shots were shallow or caused her prey to bleed to death and experience an agonizing pain. It was quick.

"Man, I really hope were almost finished with this crap. I cant wait to leave this dump and go home again." The man said looking at her and perhaps waiting for a response that never came from her lips.

"but seriously, I thought it was all just rumors flying around about you, I never thought someone this skillful would even exist."

"you mean someone this skillful who is a women...right?" her response sounded perhaps a bit more cold than she intended to.

The man laugh nervously .

"Well that does make it more amazing, and attractive..."

Once again no response ever came.

"Well C'mon, Lets call it a day."

and with that Riza stood up and followed her companion back to the camp. As night settled in Riza found a corner away from people. Ever since she was called into the war and into camp, she never talked or socialized with anyone, heck, she hardly spoke at all. She kept it to a very minimum. That however did not stop all the guys from noticing her and talking. She came in halfway the war with a high recommendation. She was the only girl sniper at the camp, oh ...and she was beautiful. Her cold attitude made a clear message she wasn't interested in getting to know anyone during that time, she had only one goal in mind, one person she was seeking.

After what seemed like forever after arriving to the death land and reaching her limits to her sanity, from far she saw two men standing next to each other talking but recognized one without fail. It was the first person she ever made friends with, the person who she opened her heart, the person who told her of his dreams and in return took his and made it into hers, but now lost, she was desperate to hear where along the way...it all went wrong.

"I never thought I would find you here!" said the energetic person taping a hand on his shoulders.

"...um but your eyes look different..." said the man now with regret on his voice for his friend.

"yeah...you mean the eyes of a killer...but you have the same eyes too my friend." replied his friend.

"yeah...i know."

His name was Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang, a rather good looking fellow with deep black eyes and hair. Very little is really known about him among his comrades, his past like Riza is quite complicated. Roy lived also a childhood that like Riza, should have not experienced but life being the way it is, did. But even among all that, there was something in both their lives that changed their lives completely, perhaps also giving them in a way a second chance to...live.

"This all makes the time we spent on the academy seemed like they were the golden days doesn't it?" said Hughes. His name was Maes Hughes, Roy's best friend who he met at the academy.

"How stupid and naive we were, weren't we? How foolish!"

"I know this is not what you were expecting Roy, but you cant blame yourself for this. This isn't what any of us were expecting."

"Were nothing but dogs Hughes! This is a laughing stock! We sold our souls to the devil!...shit.."

The man had nothing to say back...he knew he was right. All what they have done, they had no excuse. They were simply obeying orders? Doing what they were told what to do? No. It wasn't that simple and he knew it. You cant take back once the deed has been done. He tried carefully what to say to his friend but nothing came to mind, luckily he didn't have to, they heard footsteps coming behind them and they both turned around alarmed to see a mysterious person behind them. You couldn't see the person's face or identity because that person had what seemed like a sweater and the hood over its head. Knowing it had raised a slight alarm with the two it lowered its hood revealing the face of a woman.

"Hello major, do you remember me? My name is Riza Hawkeye..."

As she removed her hood his eyes seemed as what little life in Roy had left all drained away. His heart crushed and weighted down on him and felt it was about to come out thru his mouth as soon as he heard her voice. "remember?" , how can he forget? There stood the one person in the world he wished more than anything he never would see...Not here...Not this place. Not her.


	2. The Premonition Between the East & North

_**The Meeting Between the East And the North Part I**_

"You really have some guts colonel falling asleep like that knowing im still here."

Riza walked thru the doors of their office where everyone went home but them, they just finished their paperwork for the day.

"Geez lieutenant, can you please cut me some slack? We've been working all day on these and I haven't had a chance to rest!"

Riza sighted and walked up to Roy's desk to collect the last paper he finished to take back to file.

"Well don't worry colonel, next week will be more fun...isn't that right?" of course her voice was obviously sarcastic and not a single hint of interest in the events to unfold.

"What the hell is the fuhrer thinking? Why in the hell are we going to central anyways for? And on top of that why is that ape woman and her underlings coming too?!"

"Careful colonel, I wouldn't be surprised if she heard you from over here and sliced you up this instant."

"Oh...and my faithful subordinate that watches my back would just stand there and let that happen?"

"I have to say, its really tempting sir."

"great, ...just great. Is it me or does the fuhrer just spends all his time in finding ideas to make my life more complicated?!"

"I think he meant it as a good gesture sir. He wants to reward his best two platoon in the whole army. I believe if there is someone to blame for his good efforts and reputation, that would be you sir."

"Is that suppose to encourage me lieutenant? It makes me want to work even less you know.?"

"Yes I know sir, that is why I carry something that I know will keep motivating you if that happens." She moved her right hand and placed it slightly on her gun holster.

"Damn if I do, and damn if I don't..." Roy sighted.

"its late lieutenant, we should go home now."

"I still have to go leave these papers downstairs sir, you can go ahead of me."

"Or I can just wait and give you a ride like I always do Riza."

It always sounded different when that happened. Roy using her name like that. It was that moment they always only understood between the two. A fast moment that came between being on the clock at work, and a personal time that belong between just the two of them. It seemed sadly that the latter happened few to often and both their life seemed greatly dominated by the first.

"Okay" she simply answered.

Roy waited for her and when she came back he grabbed her coat and his and made their way down the car. He opened the door for her a small gesture that always put a small smile on her face.

"Always working on how to charm the girls are you?" she said with a serious tone but with a very tiny hint of teasing that only Roy would catch.

"Must you see it that way?"

"You never did that for me back then did you? You only started doing that after you had a reputation to keep right?"

"is that so? I'm not sure, I wanted to think that I was just raised a good boy just like my foster mother wanted me to."

"Speaking of which, I still have not met her despite knowing you this long. I only heard you talking about her a little back then but nothing more."

"Yeah I know, its not on purpose, its just has happened that way, maybe perhaps you'll meet her when we go to central."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Riza questioned.

"Hmm...im not sure." Roy said with a slight grin on his face.

They arrived at the dorms where Riza was staying, It was getting dark already. He pulled as close to the dorms as he could. Not wanting her to walk much and to reach her place safely.

"Hei, ill see you tomorrow." He said with a soft gentle face.

"Yeah...goodnight Roy." she said with a small smile on her face. This was something Roy took whole hardheartedly. A smiling face from Riza was something that was not shown to anybody or anytime on that matter. It just seemed like a quick fleeting moment she gave very few often. He wished that would not be the case. He wanted to see her smile more than he can say and to see it normally on her. To see her act like the kindhearted soul he knew she was. But at the same time his selfish part loved that this was something only he could say would see it, something he would most experience and wanted to keep it to himself. He knew that her reputation of being very strict and cold would keep the guys away from her to a certain degree where he didn't have to worry constantly about her being flirted or tried to be picked up by, he knew that gave her a really hard approach to her. Roy sighted, he also knew that his reputation was something of a negative mark with Riza and him. If she only knew the truth, that the rumors gave him way more credit to him than he deserved. That his heart has always only been swayed by one girl, now woman, in his entire life and also the reason that kept him going.

Roy sighted again and was lost in his deep thoughts.

"I know I don't deserve this kind of life." he whispered under his breath.

"But she does." with that he drove of to his apartment alone in the streets.

The next morning Riza arrived extra early to the office. She had a fairly huge pile of papers on her hands and she tried not to drop them when opening the door to the office where she placed them on her desk and started sorting thru the papers. She got the all the paper's that was due the whole week knowing they would be away and not wanting to stack up work for when they returned.

Half an hour later Jean Havoc walks thru the door.

"you...got ..to be fucking...kidding me..."

His cigar falls right out of his mouth as soon as he sees the pile of paperwork ahead of him for the day.

"Am I still dreaming in my bed at home?" he asked with a whimper on his voice.

"I can confirm for you havoc...with a kick in the ass for you." said the cold lieutenant without a hint of mercy.

"Would that be enough to send me to the hospital for today?" he asked but regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

"No, but if its the hospital your looking for your destination I would happily send you there AFTER you finish your part of paperwork."

"No, no need lieutenant, ill follow you to the end of the earth with my ass held high."

"I'm glad to hear that second lieutenant."

with that havoc sat in his seat and looked at his papers in front of him. It was going to be a long day for sure to say the least. He looked at the stack and of course it was all neatly divided and sorted in the easiest form to work on.

How does she do it? he thought. Shes freaking amazing.

Jean Havoc was perhaps the second male person close to Riza. Her friend Rebecca took second place. He met Riza in Ishval where he was in the same camp as her. He always watched her but never talked to her, well he really couldn't. Back then Riza was not a sociable person and didn't talk with anyone. He was completely surprised in her change when he met her again. He couldn't believe her eyes when he saw them, back then they were completely void of light and life, deep down there was a empty shell of a person. He knew what that war did to everyone who was in it but that's what hurt him the most. To see a fragile beautiful flower in the middle of that hell killing. He kept an eye on her sometimes tried to made the smallest talk with her. Did she even remembered? It was hard to say but either way Jean Havoc had a small past with Riza that gave them a different relationship today. He was perhaps the only man alive under her command that would dare open his mouth and make such remark's. The second man to perhaps understand her attitude and deep meaning behind her cold and strict words or action. He watched her long enough to know what kind of person she really was.

His thought must have gotten the better of him for he was intently staring at Riza. Riza felt a presence staring at her and lifted her head to see Havoc looking at her.

"Is there something wrong Havoc?"

"oh...uh...No...I'm sorry I just uh..."

Wham. The door swung open and the rest of Riza's underlings came in walking thru the door.

Breda, Fuery and Falman came stretching and yawning and half asleep. They sat down on their desks and when they realized what lay in front of them, all they could do was stare at the huge pile of paperwork in front of them.

"You ...got ..to be..." Breda started saying but was quickly cut off by Havoc.

"Bro, don't you dare finish that sentence."

They all laid there in silence defeated.

"I expect them to be finished by today gentlemen." Riza said without a room for discussion.

"Can I at least ask why all this?" asked Falman.

"Have you guys forgotten that by the end of this week well be going to central office for a whole week?"

"Oh that's right!" said Breda

"Have they even told us for what exactly? I mean were just leaving our post like that?" asked Fuery.

"No...i haven't been told much details except that it involves us and Armstrong's Platoon." said Riza wishing in fact that she did know more about the situation at hand.

"Does it have to do with our past involvement about what happened in the east and the armistice with Xing?"asked Fuery.

"I don't know, well have to find out once we get there." Riza said with a hint of tone saying to drop it and stop asking question's.

"Okay" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay everyone...Heads down and Ass up." Havoc said aloud

and with that everyone started on their paperwork like their life depended on it.

It was about 8:20 am in the morning when their colonel decided to to grace them with his presence.

He walked thru the door as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"As usual." said the lieutenant not even bothering to look up from her desk to acknowledge her commanding officer.

Like everyone Roy came in half asleep and sat on his desk. His pile of papers were stacked so high in his desk his subordinates couldn't see his face from their desk.

"I just remembered! General Grumman wanted to see me!" said Roy getting up from his chair.

"I suggest you sit back down and start on your paper work sir if you wish to leave by today."

"What are you talking about lieutenant? This is an important matter here. It was with out most urgency that I talked with him!"

"Sir, like I said, I suggest you sit back down before I shoot your legs and sit you on your desk and have you work on your paperwork. I know your just trying to get yourself out of your work and go play games with the general." She never stopped moving her hand or head to look at her commanding officer.

"Your so sure of yourself lieutenant, how do you know if I am lying or not?" said Roy teasing her and having a go on one last chance to see if she would buy it.

"Sir, there's nothing I don't know that you would know first." simply said the lieutenant.

Everyone tried to hold their laughter at the comment by the lieutenant because they knew that she was correct on that statement.

Roy gave them a glare but then gave up. Indeed, it was going be a long day ahead.

"Everyone will finish this by today! And after all that you wont be going home, everyone is going to have a drink after work! And of course that includes you lieutenant! And you will drink with us!"

Roy knew that Riza was not a drinker. She was as straight as an arrow when it came to bad habits. She didn't drink, smoke or do any drugs what so ever. That gave a solid alibi to go along with her reputation of being the serious, cold and professional person to everyone in the military. Of course this was only a privilege to her company in arms that together fought, work and relaxed together.

Riza sighted and stopped writing to looked up to her commanding officer and her comrades that had a small light of hope in their eyes hoping for a moment of bliss together after a day of hell they knew they had waiting for them today.

"Fine. That's fine sir, only if you finish your paperwork by 11."

"Yes!" everyone cried, Roy got a smirk on his face now showing determination to finish the paperwork in front of him.

"Don't worry sir!" Breda cried, "Well help you if you need it! We got your back!"

"Now were talking..." said Havoc. And with that everyone morals came together for a common goal.


	3. The End of the Road Bar

_**The End of the Road**_

No matter how many times she tried to make sense of it, it didn't seemed like she was going to find an answer she was going to convince herself. How is it possible that they were able to finish a weeks worth of paperwork in a day, and cant seemed to finish a days worth! She thought in her mind.

The place was called "The End of the Road", it was their usual bar they would all or individually hang out and have a drink. The place was owned by a retired soldier named Chris. He already knew Roy's Platoon very well and always welcomed their company. Of course, out of everyone, he specially loved it when the person who least walked thru his doors out of the platoon would give him the special "honor" to pay him a visit.

"Hey Chris! I hope you reserved our table today because today we brought you a treat!" Roy said slamming thru the doors.

"Oh, and why is that Colonel?"

"Hello Chris, its been a while." Riza said as she appeared behind Roy and came in with the rest of the gang.

"Now this is certainly a treat. Its been more than a month since I last saw you sweetie." He walked up to Roy and shook his hand and gave Riza a light hug. He always treated them very well and the whole group was very fond of him." I can almost say the same about you Roy, but not the rest of you guys. You guys were here last week."

"Hey Cmon Chris! Is that how you treat your loyal customers who helps keep the place going?" Havoc replied.

"Yeah sure, when it comes to you Havoc, I seemed to spend more time changing your ash tray more than I serve drinks for you. Right this way folks."

Chris walked them over to a corner round table not too far away from the bar.

"So...what can I get you guys?"

"Give me two shot's of whiskey please." said Roy.

"Two shots already sir? Aren't you starting slow? We just got here." said Riza a little bothered.

"Yes I know, one is for you. Sorry lieutenant but I ordered for you."

"Oh I see. That's very kind of you sir to assume you know what I like to drink."

"I know you don't like drinking lieutenant, that is why I ordered for you."

Riza just stared at Roy in the eyes. She knew he was enjoying this very moment. Its been a while since she really had a drink with someone, a drink with him.

"A promise is a promise lieutenant. Enjoy, tonight your drinks are on me."

"Wow, now that's very generous of you Colonel! How about your faithful subordinates?" Havoc said with a slight hope to see if he was able to escape the tab today.

"In your dreams Havoc, but tell you what. Get yourself a girlfriend that will last two weeks and ill gladly bring you here to celebrate and take care of the tab for you."

"Ouch." Fuery said.

"Hey! What do you mean "Ouch"? What? You think I cant keep a girlfriend for two weeks?!"

"I don't think you can find a girlfriend period." said Breda in a low voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Except Riza, everyone including Chris laughed. Riza just rolled her eyes and sighted.

"So, the usual? three beers for you guys?" asked Chris.

"Make it five, those shots aren't enough for a toast." said Havoc.

"Coming right up."

"So lieutenant, what else do we have to finish up before preparing for the trip we have coming up?" asked Havoc.

"There's nothing much left to do now, just pack up I guess and get plenty of rest. I wish I can tell you guys what to expect going to central but im as clueless as the rest of you."

"Wow so if the lieutenant doesn't have an idea what this is about I guess well have to find out when we get there." said Fuery

"Who cares what this is about!" said Roy with a cocky attitude."As for me ill take it as a vacation!."

"You mean you plan on slacking off and avoiding work and push everything onto us whatever it is isn't?" Breda said with a bad premonition.

Before anybody could say anything Chris came back with everyone's drink and placed it in front of them. Roy grabbed his beer and raised it up.

"A toast! to completing today's mission that almost took our lives!" Roy sarcastically shouted

"Hear Hear!" everyone but Riza shouted in unison.

Everyone sipped a drink including Riza. She cringed at the taste that ran from her mouth to her throat. Roy couldn't help but notice and smile and Riza's gesture. She really didn't have a taste for alcohol.

"I really cant see to find a reason what would make you drink such a horrible drink." Riza said

"Its not really for the taste or anything lieutenant. The taste its something you just need to get used to or don't mind. The reason lies in its contents and what it does to people!" said Havoc taking a big drink of his beer.

Not understanding or convinced Riza simply looked at havoc with a confused look. Roy chuckled and placed a soft hand on the shoulder of his lieutenant."It helps people relax and sometimes release pressure . I guess it also makes you temporarily forget about some things too."

"Is that why people drink Colonel? People want to forget?...Is there something you want to forget about?" she asked. Roy's respond felt there was a hint of honesty, perhaps stating his own reason for drinking.

"Cmon lieutenant, we are here to relax and spend time together. Not get serious or depressed. After you worked us like slaves today I believe we deserve this no matter the reason."

"You can say that again!" cried Breda.

"So whats the story about the Queen of the North? Asked Fuery.

"From what I heard, They are one hell of a platoon commanded by Alex Lois Armstrong sister! To sum it up, Shes the very image of our lieutenant in command." Said Havoc.

"And what is that suppose to mean Havoc?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a deathly look.

"Nothing bad of course lieutenant! It just means I heard that shes very strict and skillful and takes her role very serious. She has unwavering loyalty from her subordinates and shes a blond beauty goddess with a full figure that holds her family name and reputation above all else." Havoc said hoping it came out as a compliment like he intended it to.

"Oh I see. Shes beautiful, blond, serious, strict, deadly and commands her subordinates under her thumb with an iron fist." said Fuery connecting the resemblance to their lieutenant.

"Ha! Indeed too much of a resemblance. Are you sure she's not your sister or related to you instead lieutenant?

Riza was an expert already when it came to keeping her calm with her group. She knew how much they loved teasing her when the opportunity presented itself. It wasn't everyday they were able to tease the lieutenant about her in general. The lieutenant, even among her own close team she never gave a hint or talked about her personal life. The only thing they had on her was the person they knew today so when the opportunity came up, they never missed it.

"All I can say gentlemen is that it would be a real sad tragedy for you guys to find yourself going home early injured tonight after just getting here if you don't stop talking nonsense quick."

Everyone but Roy gave a nervous laugh.

"Enough of work already! Were here to get drunk! So lets get drunk! Cried Havoc

"Cheer's lieutenant." and with that, Roy picked up his shot of whiskey and held it up in the air waiting for Riza to grab hers.

Riza sighted but picked up her shot as well. "Cheer's Colonel." Riza gulped down the shot of whiskey and covered her mouth with her hand to show the taste was more stronger than she anticipated. The warm but hot fluid burned her throat as it went down and left a dry sensation in her mouth. "Ugh! You really have bad taste Colonel."

"like I said lieutenant, its an acquired taste."

The night was rather an enjoyable one much to Riza's surprise. Everyone was an enjoyable company and they were actually decent drinkers. The four of them were really an interesting group together. Riza and Roy were mostly quiet thru out the conversations but were very entertained by them. Riza noticed how Roy would just take in the moment with a small smile on his face, knowing that these moments were priceless, for these were the moments that you never knew when would be a last memory together. She also felt the same way about it. As timed pass by and everyone was more on their fifth round or more, they took off their uniforms left them on their table and decided to explore the area to find people to socialize with. Breda and Fuery took their leave together to scoop out the scene. Havoc decided to go outside and smoke and to see if he found a female kindred spirit. Falman seemed like his tired body and with the help of the alcohol was giving out and was falling asleep. With that Roy got up and decided to go sit at the bar instead. Of course without a word Riza got up and followed him. He sat down and Riza sat next to him.

"What can I get you guys?" asked Chris

"Two more beers please and a shot of whiskey." said Roy

Riza looked at Chris with a pleading eye to start to slowly cut off Roy.

"Its okay Missy. I always don't let him drive and call a cab for him. One of my men will take his car home for him, he lives around the same block."

"Thanks Chris." She remembered why everyone loved this man. He genuinely did care about them or his customers. He was someone she knew she can depend on to keep an eye on her subordinates and Roy if they ever came to drink here.

"Trying to kill my buzz lieutenant?

"Just doing my job in keeping you safe sir."

"Relax lieutenant, we been off the clock for some time now."

"Does that bother you sir?"

"Isn't that tiring for you lieutenant?"

"What do you mean sir?" Riza knew that Roy's drink were getting to him already. He wasn't aggressive about it or had any hint of annoyance in his voice but she knew that he was asking sincerely.

"Don't you ever think or wonder about it lieutenant? Ever since we been in the military, the things we had to do...now the life you live. Are you okay with that?

"I don't have the right to complain sir. No matter what happened in the past, the things I did even if they were orders they were my choice to make.

As soon as Chris brought their drinks Roy took the shot of whiskey and gulped it down. There was a small moment of silence between them. They quietly drank their beer.

"It doesn't have to be that way Riza." Roy finally spoke. "Your still so young. You can live your life, normally, away from all this. Live the life that was taken from you , the life you deserve."

"That's the thing Roy, I don't deserve that kind of life..."

"Yes you do!" As Roy said this he turned to face Riza and looked her deeply in her eyes to show her how serious and sincere he was. He moved closer to her and leaned his face closer to speak in a low voice so only they would hear what they were talking about. Despite having their drinks they were aware of their surroundings and more aware of each other. Indeed, the affect of alcohol were an amazing thing. For the price of your normal senses to be thrown off and confused, your physical desire, sense and mental honesty came out on top and quicker.

"Riza I know nobody can blame anyone else for their decision's they make in their life's but also having poor people to influence you in your life if one factor in those decision."

"What are you trying to say Roy?" It was more unconsciously and instinct more than anything, she grabbed Roy's right wrist and held it as she waited for his respond.

" I know that the two men who greatly influenced your life up to this point were nothing but a bad experience thru out your life and bad influence to you. I know you would never say it Riza but I have a really good idea why you joined the army. You wont lie to me. Me and your father ruined your life."

"How can you say that?!" Indeed the alcohol is one of human finest creation. Even to the tough Riza Hawkeye couldn't contained her emotion quickly rising and blood flowing as she quickly got up and pressed her body against Roy. A move badly calculated from her. With her head spinning in circles and holding to Roy's hand for balance, she calculated the distance that seemed farther away than it really was and found herself merely inches away from his face against hers. But of course, either of them paid any attention to it.

"Roy, I know there are a lot of things I probably regret in my life. I know I probably have more regrets then I can say I have things I'm proud of in my life. But don't you dare think I regret my father or meeting you in my life and being here this very moment."

"I don't know if I can say the same thing Riza..."

"What the hell do you mean..?" Riza couldn't believe the words that just left Roy's mouth.

There was a small moment of silence along with awkwardness but before the matter was pushed any further the moment was destroyed by three eyes staring at them and approaching.

"Uh...hei guys we didn't mean to interrupt you guys or anything its just that we were getting ready to head out and just wanted to say goodnight." Fuery treated very lightly at the situation and atmosphere. It was a very difficult one to read. The three of them couldn't tell if they were fighting or having a deep conversation. The first one seemed to be more of the best guest or obvious choice from anyone watching from afar that didn't know the Colonel and the Lieutenant. But Breda, Fuery and Havoc did. For the longest time they all wanted to know and wondered what really was there between the Colonel and the Lieutenant. All of them were in the Ishval War and with that had a connection and past they could really relate and understand each other. It seemed that was their ground connection for them, but they could tell not between the Colonel and the Lieutenant. Thru out the years they been together they have caught glimpse of them that connected them way beyond that. Not to mention they always wondered why the Colonel picked the lieutenant out of everyone to stay by his side and entrust his life to her. A mystery that made them topic thru out the who military.

Riza quickly let go of Roy's hand and stepped back. "Oh I see"

"Everyone is to meet in Centrals Train Station at 2 pm this Saturday. Everyone rest well and ill see you then." said Roy snapping back to reality and to their commanding officer.

"Is everything okay guys?" asked Havoc with a concern look on his face not really knowing how to read the situation.

"Of course Havoc why wouldn't we be?" replied Roy confidently.

"Goodnight guys, don't forget to take Falman with you." Riza said and gave a small smile to them.

"Oh..right. Breda and Fuery hurry up and go pick up Falman, ill call the cab." said Havoc in a tone of a command then a request. He had a lingering feeling that perhaps he should stay with them a while longer but then gave up on the idea almost as soon as it came to him. He remembered the reason why it was hard for Roy and Riza to spend time with them, why he found himself hanging out with Fuery and Breda most of the time. They had their own world. Riza and Roy would not show any personal feeling or history when it came to socializing or being with people. Roy would put up a facade and follow his reputation as a womanizer. Riza would just always be Riza. Like the special moments he caught between the two thru out the years together in the office, this was the only time they ever showed their true self, their true emotions and history. Only with each other. Anybody else was an outsider, a third wheel and something that didn't belong in their world. Havoc decided best not to be the third wheel this moment but for reasons he couldn't understand he started feeling frustrated and a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt unsettled. "Take care guys. Be sure to get home safe."

"You too Havoc, Its okay ill take the Colonel home myself." Said Riza.

"Yeah...okay." for some reason at that time, that didn't sound good to Havoc ears coming out from Riza's lips. But with that he turned around and left outside to grab a cab stationed outside the bar. When Riza turned around she saw Roy back at the bar finishing his drink. More aware thanks to her subordinates about her action's, she sat next to him and ordered a glass of water. They sat quietly next to each other really not knowing how to even continue the topic they were on.


	4. Two Soul's Finally Becoming One

The ride back was mostly quiet as they headed back to the dorm. The night seemed rather good and everyone was exhausted after today's work. Everyone understood why the lieutenant made them do all the work even if it was demanding, but now they could relax until Saturday. It seemed everyone thou was thinking about the situation that just unfolded not too long ago.

"So...what was up with the colonel and the lieutenant back there?" Breda asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know, it seemed intense in more ways than one don't you think?" said Fuery

"Cmon guys, its nothing unusual, its always the same between those two isn't?" said Havoc trying to kill the conversation before it even began. This was a topic he didn't want to be discussing right now.

"Yeah but that's the thing, its only like that ONLY between the two of them, and sometimes I can tell its more than your usual playing around or inside jokes or pokes between them. Sometimes I feel an intense emotion between those two." said Fuery

"Yeah I have say those two are quite a topic and interesting pair indeed. They already bring so much attention from everywhere in the army. They been a mystery to everyone and nobody knows nothing about them or whats really going on with them. Heck, we are probably the closest people to them and we don't really know about them too, it kinda bother's me." said Breda.

"Should we really be talking about this? What ever happens between those two are their business and not ours." said Havoc with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Look its not like that, its just we've been together for quite some time now, I know everyone's personal life is nobody's business but im just saying that they should trust us or open to us just a little. I mean we are friends right? Plus I would be happy if they were together, I think they rather do make a great couple." said Fuery with a little disappointment tone in his voice.

"Yeah I do too." said Breda. "I know we have regulations and rules about that sort of things but Cmon do you really think people follow those stupid rules? We have a life too you know, we are not robots, we have feelings. If I happen to like somebody from the military screw that I would say and go for it."

"Are you serious Breda?" asked Havoc rather surprised at hearing his comrades responses.

"Yeah of course man why wouldn't I be? Wouldn't you? It wouldn't stop me from being with that person. All you have to do is be very discreet about it and don't do anything stupid. The Higher ups have better things to do than to go around everyone's business or personal life finding out who is and who isn't, hell maybe they're doing it too." said Breda

"Hey guys well maybe that's it! Maybe they are together but are being super discreet about it like we are saying!" said Fuery like if he connected the dots about their colonel and lieutenant.

"Man alcohol does make you say the stupidest things sometimes... guys can we please just stop talking about this? Said Havoc now with an angry tone.

"Hey man what's wrong with you? Why are you so mad about?" asked Fuery surprised at Havoc's reaction about this conversation, he was sure he felt the same way just like everyone.

"Mad? I'm not mad, maybe im just disappointment also that they don't open up to us just a little more. Maybe I just wished they told us what was going on between them." In truth Havoc was thinking about Riza as he said this. All this time and he wondered why hasn't she opened up more to him? Hell, after all this time why is this bothering him so much and why did he wish that Riza would know him better and he would know more about her. Then he realized why he was acting this way, he was the one who wanted to share that special world that existed between Roy with Riza. "Shit..." whispered Havoc under his breath quietly. He knew that this was the beginning of something he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore.

As they got to the dorms, they all picked up Falman from the cab and carried him into the dorms.

"Alright guys, ill see you on Saturday on Central Station at 2 pm" said Fuery as everyone departed their ways and called it a night. Havoc knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

_**Meanwhile back at the bar "The End of the Road"...**_

Riza sat quietly next to Roy drinking water and trying to sober up. Ever since their platoon left they been quiet and didn't say a word to each other. It wasn't really awkward or anything but both of them founded it hard to seem to continue the topic that they were discussing. But truthfully Riza was very interested and wanted to finish it.

"So if its okay with you how about we go to Central together?" Roy finally spoke and asked Riza

Riza turned her eyes to look at Roy who was looking down on his beer waiting for her answer. He was changing the topic and didn't want to continue the conversation. Riza took a sip of her water and simply replied. "Yeah, sure" she decided to let it go...for now.

"Great, I was thinking maybe we can leave in the afternoon tomorrow and get there a little early."

"Why do you want to leave early Roy?"

"Well, I did say maybe I can take you to go meet my foster mother didn't I?"

"Yes you did." she said remembering their conversation from yesterday. "So your finally deciding to take our relationship to the next level?"

Roy just raised his eyebrow rather surprised at what she said, he knew she was joking but was taken back at hearing her saying those word, particularly "Our relationship"

"Yes, I guess meeting the parents is the next step isn't?

"Took long enough, considering you met mine a long time ago."

"Yeah I cant say its going to be as interesting and exciting as that"

"Ill be sure to be on my best behavior and try to make a good impression."

"Don't worry, just act like yourself and I'm sure she will love you."

"That's nice to hear."

Roy lost both his parents when he was young. Riza lost her mother when she was young and only had her father. They were both robbed growing up with a warm family and knowing what its like to grow up with a normal family and receive love from them. Even if Riza had a father, he never treated her like a child at her age should be treated, never gave her the happiness and comfort she desperately sought but fate later did gave them a gift to the both of them... Each other.

She looked at her watch and saw how late it was getting.

"Roy, I think its better if we leave now"

"Okay, well, im going to piss like a race horse and ill be back" As Roy said this he slowly got out of his chair trying not to fall down as his head was suddenly spinning from the movement from his body. Riza watched worried he would fall down on his way to the bathroom, but this was NOT a situation she would follow her commander despite following him even to the depths of hell. Riza just sighted and finished her glass of water she had in her hands. Not too long after Roy just got up and left a figure approached close to the bar where Riza was sitting. He boldly decided to sit where Roy was sitting, as he did Riza felt his presence before he got near her but decided to ignore him, as he sat in Roy's chair she still didn't even give a slight glance or acknowledge his presence.

"Can I buy you a beer?" The man asked as he knew that this was not going to be easy

Riza turned her eyes to finally see the man now sitting besides her. If she were honest, the man was extremely good looking. He had long slicked back golden brownish hair that reached his shoulder, blue eyes and a very handsome face to go with it. From the looks of it his body was masculine and fit. If it was any regular girl, it would be too easy for him, that is if it was "any" regular girl.

"Thank you I appreciate the offer but im done for tonight and ill be going home soon."

"Oh I see, perhaps maybe I can get a rain check? Or maybe some coffee sometime?"

"Look, I appreciate the offer but im not interested" Riza said it as plainly and platonic

"I can see your not but it would be nice if I can convince you otherwise"

Riza couldn't be a little flattered by this point, she wasn't interested but a good looking guy like this really trying hard made her feel for a second like a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have the time and I actually came with someone, you are sitting in his seat actually"

"Yes your friend who just left to the toilet right?"

Riza couldn't help but let a small quick laugh escape her mouth

"Quick to assume hes just my friend aren't you?"

"Well seeing just the two of you guys together I couldn't see more than friendship, maybe less?"

"And what makes you say that?" Riza couldn't help but wonder what made him think that, but maybe she was suppose to be happy about it in terms of what others saw only between them, but she wasn't sure if she was.

"Its just what I think. Sorry am I wrong?"

Riza didn't know how to answer at that moment, she was caught off guard really. She didn't have to get this far when it came to getting picked up by guys because they were always military men trying to get a date with her, but this was not the case. She decided to go and get Roy and her coat from the table they were sitting from but when she got up to walk to the table he grabbed her hand.

"Look I don't mean to scare you away or anything, it would be great if I can just see you again."

As Riza couldn't still find the right words to say to him and was about to request to let go of her hand she noticed Roy back from the toilet and watching behind them trying to read what was going on. She didn't know what to say to him either. The man noticed Riza looking at somebody and turned around to see Roy standing behind him, he let her hand go and before he was able to let out any words Roy just ignored him and walked past him.

"Ready Riza?"

"Yeah, let me grab our coats and lets get a taxi." Riza just quickly looked at the man and walked past him as well to grab their coat. She took her's and Roy's in her arms and walked with Roy out the bar, the man just stayed standing there staring at those two leave without a single word.

"Did you know him?"

"No I didn't."

"Did you get his number?"

Riza chuckled at Roy's comment, she couldn't help but find it amusing that he was interested

"You didn't let me get that far"

"Oh so its my fault huh? Want to go back and ask for it?"

Riza raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if he was serious or joking because she caught a tone of jealousy

"Is that what you really want me to do Roy?"

Roy grabbed Riza's hand and walked her to the cab that was across the street. He opened the door for her and gave the direction's to his apartment where he was staying.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay."

"So is that guy your kind of men you would date?"

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"I was just wondering what kind of men you like, you know interested in dating."

"Well unlike you I probably do have more than a description like a pair of tits and a good ass huh?" Riza wanted to get back at Roy for his comment but perhaps this came out a little too much of a low blow for his face showed it hurt when she said that.

"Well aren't you interested in dating? I mean the man was good looking wasn't he?! This is what I was talking about earlier.." Roy's blood came flowing back a little too quick again he didn't intentionally wanted to bring back the conversation they were having before.

"Speaking of which we didn't finish that. Are you going to tell me what the hell did you mean by that huh?"

"Do you really want to talk about it here now?"

"No, but you will tell me why you regret us so much you wish you never met me."

Roy's face cringed at Riza's comment, he knew she was really mad about what he said before.

Roy sighted deeply but after a couple of seconds he knew he had to clear up what he really intended with that comment.

"Fine. Come inside for a bit and we will talk."

Riza didn't reply back she stayed quiet until they got to Roy's apartment. She got off with Roy and walked to his place. She couldn't remember the last time she ever came to Roy's apartment, it seemed to much of a risky and personal place to meet. They been out together before but every time somewhere public and professional , nowhere this private. She walked in with Roy, surprisingly enough the place was small. It was all in a matter of one place and a very small room to sleep in. It made her dorm look twice as big and comfortable than here. He didn't have much either, no TV and hardly any furniture, she sat on a couch that was against a wall. Roy walked to his very small kitchen and grabbed two glass of water for them, he handed it to Riza and sat next to her. Closing his eyes to to take a moment to gather his thoughts and courage, he looked at Riza deeply in her eyes and she knew that what he was about to say he was going to be really sincere about it.

"Are you really happy with this life you have now?"

"Roy, my life is not a matter of which I am happy or not, its a matter of which I have to atone for the things Iv ed done in my life."

"That's exactly what I cant stand seeing! Riza I don't want you to live your life that way! That's my fault! I know you joined the army because of me and i will not have you waste your life! That's why I regret that you unfortunately had to meet me"

"Is that what you think? Is that how you really feel? Iv ed never thought I would hear something so stupid come out of your own mouth like that Roy"

"Riza, I betrayed you and I betrayed your father. All the things I told him I wanted to do, to change, that was the whole reason I begged him to give me the secrets for the flame alchemy. Instead i used it to kill innocent people! I burned them alive! For what? For the military that your father hated so much! He was right Riza!" Roy started getting emotional, he grabbed Riza's shoulders and gripped them more harder than he intended to. She felt Roy's hand shake

"Roy, you will not condemn the whole army or what it suppose to stand for all because of the actions of one man! It was the corruption and power of the Fuhrer who disgraced the army and corrupts it! Didn't you promised me that you would change that?! I swore to you that I would give my life to see you get to the top and change everything you and my father hated it for, have you forgotten that?"

"No, of course I haven't, there's not a single day in my life that i will forget, not until I get there, but im afraid Riza...i don't know what may happen, I don't know what more you will have to do because of me, what more dirty and unforgivable things and actions you might have to do because of me...but most of all im scared of losing you Riza,... im scared of losing you ….scared of wasting your life because of me.."

Roy had now showed his true feelings sincerely to Riza, She saw his eyes and expected to see tears run down his cheek any moment. It wasn't because he still had alcohol in him that made him react this way, he sincerely looked like if in that moment he were to lose her his life would end that moment along with hers, she perhaps always knew in the back of her mind why she truly had followed Roy to the army to look for him, why she went despite her father hating her so much for it, she had to be with Roy no mattered what happened. Without him, her life was meaningless just like the man who stood in front of her desperately needing her. She moved closer to Roy and pressed her body against his. She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him hard enough to make him feel her presence against him.

"You really are stupid..." She spoke in a soft and gentle tone that showed her sincere feelings as well from her heart.

"You will never get rid of me Roy, not matter what you say or do. I will be with you until the last second of my life."

Hearing Riza's soft voice so close to him made his heart beat faster. Roy tightly wrapped his hands around Riza's small but perfect waist, with every breath he took in he took Riza's scent. Her words that she just spoke deep down reached his soul and gave such a happiness to it he could not deny, a happiness only she would be able to give to him in his whole life. He was trying hard not to be persuaded by her words but he was losing miserably.

"Cant you see that all I want is for you to be happy? Perhaps live a normal life? ….Maybe fall in love and have a family, forget about all the damn trouble in the world and bloodshed?"

Riza knew that this was the confrontation that awaited them after all these years, why Roy changed so much with Riza the day he met her in the field in the Ishval War. The reason why he distanced himself from her since that day and acted coldly towards her. After time it seemed that their relationship slightly returned to the way they once were when they were children and teenagers, the time that Riza deep within her heart wished to return with him.

"If you really feel that way Roy, why did you distanced yourself from me? Why did you change so much after you left?" She grabbed Roy's face and cupped his face with her hands, she looked at Roy deep into his dark deep black eyes that looked back at her beautiful blue clear eyes. She already knew why Roy acted the way he did, he just said it. He felt he had betrayed her and her father after all that time, they trusted him and he felt like he betrayed them.

"Cant you see?! There is only one person in this whole damn planet that could make me happy!"

Roy no longer had anything to say back to Riza. He was too damn happy, he felt like after all this time holding back, it was finally over. He knew that he didn't deserve this happiness, not after everything he's done but fuck it, he knew Riza deserved to be happy and if that happiness was only with him, then he would give it to her, his life was already hers anyways.

I'm going to hell already anyways, whats the point now? He thought

He couldn't stand it. Being this close to Riza after so long he wondered how he lived this long without it.

He grabbed Riza's face gently and moved closer until their nose was touching and his forehead was against her, he felt her breath against his lips

"Riza...i cant ..." Roy started to breath harder showing how hard he was trying to hold himself back.

"What are you so afraid of Roy?" Riza asked as she looked deep into his eyes. "Have you forgotten who made me a woman? Have you forgotten the touch of my body? Do you no longer want it? Is my body so dirty and disgraceful now?"

"Oh God...Riza..if I take you now after all this time, I don't think ill be able to stop myself from now on, ill need you so much"

"Then..stop..holding back.." and with that Riza and Roy knew that this was it. There was no going back. After all these years, after all this time, their souls finally reached each other.

Roy looked at Riza with eyes he has never in his life showed to anybody, the longing and the love he felt for her all came together for this moment he engraved in his heart. She closed her eyes slowly and he kissed her. The sensation ran all over his body and a small tear slowly came out in his eye, he was too damn happy and like a dream he felt the lips of the woman he craved and loved so much it felt unreal. He tried very hard not to be so forceful about the kiss but the emotion's were too strong. Riza was not complaining about it either, She grabbed Roy's face and pushed him slightly against hers also showing she felt the same way about him. The kiss was so breathtaking for her she felt her heart was about to burst thru her chest. She took in the sensation and feel of Roy's lips and made sure she would never forget it. Roy pushed gently Riza onto the couch so she was laying across the couch with Roy gently on top of her. He moved one hand around her waist and the other kept it gently on back of her head with her beautiful hair over it. She gently stroke the cheeks of Roy as they kissed to wipe of the tear he had released. She was overjoyed with knowing how Roy felt about her that if she wasn't lost in this moment and wasn't busy with his lips she would be in tears as well. The emotions were building too much, Riza boldly took Roy's lips and deepened the kiss, she started to move her tongue into his letting Roy know she was looking for his. Roy instantly reacted and started to move his tongue along with hers as if dancing with his in each others mouth. The sensation was too wonderful, to feel Riza's soft lips and tongue was an addicting feeling. They both tasted each other and couldn't get enough of it. Riza started to moan and it aroused Roy and like instinct he started to move his hand around her body feeling every curve in her body. Riza's body responded to Roy's hand with an electric sensation seeking for more of his touch, she started to crave Roy's body as well. She also started to explore Roy's firm built body, seeking his broad back, from his chest, to the shape of his ribs and to his lower thigh. After being lost with each other and time no longer existed, Riza found she was in her breaking point, she no longer could contain her body's desire.

"Roy.."She said with so much longing in her voice

Roy quickly understood what she desired, what she wanted for him to do. He gently backed away from her and picked her up with both his arms holding her gently and closely against his chest. Never looking away from each other he carried her to his bedroom to fulfill each others most deepest and dearest desire and become one again after so long.


	5. A Family Line Lost

Ever since the Ishval War where Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye faithfully fulfilled their duty to massacre the Ishvalan people as the Fuhrer commanded, every night their minds and heart wont let them forget about it, Nightmares that would follow guilt and regret would crawl into their hearts every night. Ever since returning from that Riza Hawkeye spent almost a year crying herself to sleep every night softly whispering "Sorry" to to all those people's life she has taken away knowing they would never forgive her. Roy Mustang wasn't far off from her either. Roy was worse than Riza when it came to his state of mind, truthfully he would have taken his own life already a long time ago if it wasn't for the most important person in his life Riza and his best friend in his life Hughes. He was very glad he was alive this very moment. Roy was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling he noticed light has filled the room where he laid, it was morning already. Roy felt warmness and felt half of a small body on top of him.

"Please...please don't let this be a dream." he whispered very softly.

Roy was scared. He was scared to think this was all nothing but a dream. That one of the most important night in his entire life was nothing but an illusion. He slowly but carefully moved his right arm and moved it gently to the center of his chest where he felt a weight laying on top of it. His fingertips felt silky and soft hair as he reached his destination, he slowly and gently caressed the sensation he was feeling.

"Hmm.." Riza let out a small soft groan. Reacting right away to Roy's touch Riza had her left arm wrapped around Roy's stomach and gripped him harder towards her.

Feeling Riza's arm tighten around his waist confirmed that this was not a dream. Everything that was said and done did indeed happen last night. He looked down to see Riza's face that lay on top of his chest.

"How can you be so beautiful?" he thought. Riza's face showed a calm and soothing face, it almost seemed that she had a very small smile on her. Roy knew that this was perhaps a night in which neither of them have slept since the war. For the first time in so long the only thing on their minds that night was each other. Roy stayed awake for almost an hour more and once again engraved this moment into his heart ending a dear magical moment in his life that started last night. He wanted now to cook breakfast for Riza. Roy Mustang was not a morning person, he hated waking up early and for the most part he was in a rather bad mood until he got to the office. But today was different, but then again perhaps not, because the time his bad mood went away entering the office was the moment he saw Riza Hawkeye.

The task was very hard to get out of bed without Riza waking up. It took him fifteen minutes to slowly move Riza's arm across his stomach, slowly move her head away from his chest and finally move a leg she had wrapped up with one of Roy's. Surprisingly enough Riza Hawkeye was clingy in bed, a trait Roy rather loved.

Riza's body started to automatically respond to the morning. After years of waking up early despite not sleeping well her body was used to being up no later than 7. Her senses slowly woke up and she noticed the smell of bacon in the air followed up by what seemed like the smell of coffee. Knowing it all seemed out of order and unusual she opened her eyes, without lifting her head she moved her eyes to look around her surroundings, as she did everything came back to her. After knowing she was in Roy's apartment she slowly started to move to get up from the bed, as she did she noticed she was still naked. She looked around and located her underwear and her white shirt and put them on. She slowly walked out of the small bedroom and saw Roy by the couch placing two plates in a very small table he placed in front of it. He felt Riza's presence and looked up to find her looking at him, she gave him a small smile.

"I made us breakfast, I hope you like eggs and bacon."

"Yeah, that sounds good"

He grabbed a cup of coffee he had placed in the small table and walked up to Riza. He gently handed the cup to her making sure she wouldn't burn herself. She grabbed it and looking into his eyes she took a sip. Roy walked to the couch and sat down, Riza followed him and sat down next to him, without a word they started eating. Roy and Riza hardly ever looked away from each other as they ate. Riza noticed Roy didn't have a mug of coffee.

"Your not drinking coffee?"

"Yes but this cup is enough for the both of us." Roy wanted to drink off the same cup that Riza did. She giggled at the fact that Roy was unconsciously already coming up with "couple" traits, she also knew that this was something they needed to importantly talk about. Things were going to be different now between them, because of that they need to be even more extra careful from now on how they acted with each other, things they might do unconsciously without realizing it. Riza waited till they finished eating breakfast, she put her fork down and grabbed Roy's hand and made a serious face. Roy's heart tightening up as soon as he saw her face, the possibility of Riza perhaps regretting what happened last night would crush it, there was no way this could have been a one night fling, never, not between them.

Riza saw Roy's expression and knew right away what Roy was thinking, she felt touched and thought it was adorable. She gave him a warm smile and put her forehead against his bringing their face close to each other.

"Don't be silly its not that."

Roy was so relieved when he heard Riza say that.

"Roy...remember and never forget that between us before anything in the world comes the promise we made that day first. I swore my life to you, that I would protect you and see you make your way to the top and change everything in this army that's wrong. You promised me that you would change not only the army but this nation, this world and build a better place for everyone, a better future. You said that what happened in Ishval would never happen again once you became Fuhrer. We owe this, we have to do this for all those people we have killed."

Roy knew what Riza wanted to say by this, before her happiness and life they both wanted from the bottom of their hearts together, they would never be able to do it before this was accomplished in their life first.

"Yes I did, and if I ever do sway from that promise, that path ive sworn to take, you know what you promised me."

"Yes I do. We are soldier's before we are regular people Roy, its who we are right now. You asked me last night if I ever got tired of being "Off the clock" but we never are Roy, and so we have to properly be what we are...do you understand?"

"Yeah I do, but you know I need you too Riza. I wont make it without you."

"I know, that's why I will give you anything and everything you need Roy as your subordinate."

"Because your a faithful subordinate that follows order's?"

"Because I love you and its you who im doing it for Roy."

Roy kissed Riza deeply. He took in her taste along with the lingering taste of bacon and eggs from her breakfast.

"Roy...i should go take a shower, I smell."

"Are you kidding?! If I can make a fragrance of your smell I would wear it every day!"

Riza laughed at Roy's comment but honestly she loved his scent as well

"Go and take a shower, ill clean up here." Roy started gathering the plates and cup off the desk. Riza got up and went to the bathroom that was located in the bedroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a couple of minutes. She looked at her body and remembered everywhere Roy touched last night, she never felt so loved and her body never felt so satisfied. She looked at herself and for the first time ever she thought to herself "I want to be beautiful.. for him"

She decided to quickly take a shower and head back to her dorm so she can take another long hot shower there dress up and pack up for today. Roy finished washing the dishes and walked back into his bedroom. The thought of Riza being in his shower made his imagination of his fantasy and desires run wild.

"Shit" he thought. "How can I keep myself together and compose if I cant control my emotions"

He tried very hard to control and stop thinking about the most magical night that just happened off his head, he walked to his bed and lay-ed in the side where Riza had slept, he inhaled very deeply taking in as much off Riza's scent he could take in that lingered from the mat and pillow. He slowly closed his eyes and wondered off again in his dream of last night they had spent together.

After 20 minutes Riza walked out of Roy's bathroom wearing the same cloth's from last night. She saw Roy sleeping on the bed and scoffed.

"Your really not a morning person Roy"

She walked towards Roy and slowly carefully sat next to him by the edge of the bed. With her hand she started caressing his face and moved his hair as to get it out of the way. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks. As she moved away it seemed Roy had felt her and had his right hand already moving to the back of her head to stop her from moving away. He brought her back down to kiss her on her lips. After savoring the long kiss they shared Roy pulled away and rested his head back in the pillow.

"I can get used to waking up like this everyday."

"Yeah I bet you can but..." Riza trailed off not wanting to finish what she was going to say, she knew this was not something that would happen anything time soon, or would even happen at all. She sighted and gave him a small smile. "Its okay you can rest a little while longer but meet me at the East Train Station at 1 pm, ill see you then."

Roy just nodded his head but never took his eyes off her, he saw her get up grab her purse and walked out of his place locking the door behind. He closed his eyes again and decided to stay in bed just a little while longer before he took a shower and packed up.

_**East Train Station 12:40 pm...**_

Roy was surprisingly enough the first one to get there, He walked to the ticket booth to purchase his and Riza's ticket. There was a young early 20's beautiful girl whose heart was stolen by Roy the moment he walked up. Roy had a strict dress code he always followed if he wasn't in military uniform, he would always wear very professional expensive suits and attire around his neck with dress pants and shoes.

"How... how can I help you sir?" the young girl mumbling and stuttering her words

Roy staring at the young girl's eyes leaned in closer with a smirk on his face.

"I sure hope you can Missy. I would like to purchase two train ticket please."

"Tw..Two train tickets?" The young girl looked around for his companion to no avail.

"Yes with a private cabinet to the Central Station please. Have you ever been there Missy?" Roy said raising an eyebrow.

"N..No I haven't."

"Hmm..well we definitely have to do something about that...don't we?" winking at the girl.

The girl excited started to process Roy's request as if she was booking for the two of them. As she did Riza started to approach the booth as well strolling her luggage. Roy turned around to see Riza on a white short sleeve shirt but the surprise part was seeing her on a black skirt that came up almost to her knees with black high heels. Now fully giving his attention Roy turned around and gave Riza a good look from head to toe, to say the least he didn't expect her to be "slightly" over dressed since Riza never showed an interest in how she dressed herself. She looked simple and very beautiful at the same time, it amazed Roy that Riza never had to put on any make up on her face to look stunningly beautiful. Her hair started to almost reach her shoulders now, Riza never had let her hair grow out this long before she always kept it short for her professional military look. Roy was slightly confused but really liked what he was looking at.

"I'm impressed that your here early" Riza simply stated looking at Roy.

Roy was lost for words at the moment and only came back to his senses when the young lady grabbed his attention.

"Sir..Excuse me sir your tickets are ready."

Roy turned his body and reached for his wallet to pay for the tickets. He no longer gave any attention to the young lady that desperately seek-ed his attention wishing that he kept flirting with her to arrange a date or a number to contact. The young girl now stared at Riza knowing she was the cause that Roy had lost his "Cool"

"Thanks Missy." Roy just gave the young girl a quick glance with a smile and quickly turned to face Riza. As Riza walked up to the young lady to purchase her ticket Roy gently grabbed her arm.

"I bought yours already, here."

"Thanks"

Before Riza could notice Roy reached to grab her luggage to carry for her, a sweet gesture but something she wasn't used to.

"Roy you don't..."

"Cmon lets go"

Roy and Riza walked towards the train leaving behind the young disappointed girl in the booth knowing very well she would never come close to this beautiful blonde girl who already had this young handsome man around her fingers.

"A private cabinet?"

"I don't want to be annoyed by crying kids or loud people, I just want a nice quiet trip to central, ill have plenty of headache when im there tomorrow." As Roy said this his mind finally processed that Riza perhaps thought that Roy had a "hidden motive"

Riza walked in a small but comfy cabinet and sat on the left side of it. Roy walked in put their luggage down and sat on the right hand side showing he had no bad intention. Riza just looked at him and reached over to her luggage to grab a book she had brought to read. Through out the time since the train departed to Central Roy stayed quiet and just simply looked out the window. From time to time he would close his eyes as to sleep for a little while but then a sudden movement or simply after a time he would open his eyes again just to keep looking out the window. Riza had read quite a bit off the book she was reading and now seemed that her eyes were getting tired. Roy had really behaved himself despite knowing how intense it was between them being alone and wanting to do so much with each other. This really was going to be freaking hard, not just for Roy, but for Riza as well. Riza would never say it loud or admit it, her pride as the person she was and as a woman would not allow it. She craved for Roy just as much as he did for her and perhaps some times, even more.

She looked at Roy who at this time was awake and looking out the window. She sighted quietly, closed her book, reached into her bag and put it away. Roy didn't even once looked at her since they left the station, he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He was really trying hard, for this perhaps was going to be the biggest hardest challenge in his life he was going to face, keeping himself collected with Riza.

Riza feeling bad also knowing and feeling what Roy felt, she got up, walked up to the door and locked it and before Roy could turn his head around to see what Riza was doing she sat next to him and really leaned up against him placing her left arm around his waist and her head against his chest really leaning her weight and in a position comfortable for her stating she was getting ready to fall asleep in his arms.

"You really are unfair you know" Roy whispered quietly to her as he wrapped both his arms around her and held her dearly.

Roy noticed and smelled Riza's perfume, she was wearing a rose fragrance perfume that her mother wore. He remembered that was one of the very few things Riza ever knew about her mother, before her father threw everything away that belonged to her she was able to find and hide her mothers only and most favorite perfume she ever wore. He was really surprised to find now she was wearing that exact fragrance.

"Was it because she's meeting my foster mother?" he thought

Not really knowing the answer to that he finally gave up and closed his eyes and joined her sleep till they got to Central Station.

A sudden shake from the train woke Roy up as the train finally came to a stop

"We have now arrived to Central Station! Please don't forget your belongings when you leave the train!" a train worker shouted

Roy gently patted Riza on the head then cupped her face to slowly lift it up to kiss her forehead

"Cmon, we are here already, lets go"

"Hmm" Riza groaned as she lazily got up and after a minute to compose herself she grabbed her luggage

Roy looked at his watch and saw it was 10 before 7 pm. He grabbed his luggage and walked with Riza out the train. He looked for a Taxi and called it over and gave the direction to Christmas Bar

"How long has it been?"

"Since I last saw my foster mom? Its been a little over 3 years I suppose."

"That's quite some time, I guess with everything that has happened it couldn't be helped."

"Yeah, I guess not"

As they approached the bar Roy couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, but the place hasn't changed since Roy left before the Ishval War, and that gave Roy a little comfort. They got off the taxi and stood In front of the place, Riza wasn't sure exactly what to do or to expect but decided to stick close to Roy until then. As they walked in they both took in the surroundings and environment, it wasn't just a bar, it was a hostess bar. Beautiful woman surrounded the whole place, laughter, flirting, drinking and men enjoying the very company of these woman. Riza couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, she was definitely surprised. This was the occupation of the woman who raised Roy, she never expected this.

"Roy are we in the right place?"

"Yes Riza, this is my home."

"Home?" Riza no longer could find any more words to say to Roy, she was confused but was careful to say anything until she knew everything.

"Please, just try to bare with me, I know you must be confused but ill let you kill me later"

Riza was now even more lost with those last words that came out of Roy's mouth. She felt a bad premonition to it as well and knew that whatever it was she would have to keep an open mind about it.

Before Riza and Roy could take another further step into the bar a very young beautiful blond girl came up to Roy and approached him.

"Hi there handsome, you came to the right place and boy am I glad you did"

Roy did not recognize this girl so he knew she was just a regular escort here but before he could ask her anything she started to caress his chest and warp her hands around him. Poor Roy, it didn't take a second longer to feel the killing intent that he felt behind him from the beautiful blond he came with together, indeed she might kill him after all. He didn't waste any time and gently pushed the girl away from him.

"No im not here for that, I'm here to see Madam Christmas, could you please tell me where she is?"

Greatly disappointment the girl crossed her arms and and scoffed.

"I'm not sure, but maybe the bartender can tell you." With an attitude she leaned back and gave an eye to Riza, " And im sorry I don't do women"

"Shes with me!" Roy quickly gave an answer before Riza could react and decide to put a bullet between her eyes.

Roy grabbed Riza's hand and passed the girl and some tables heading towards the bar, he found a table really close to the bar and sat Riza there.

"Please just wait here"

Riza didn't reply back to him she just stared at him with a blank look not to give out what she was thinking and feeling so far about the place, and that scared Roy but alas, it still wasn't over. He walked over to the bar and saw the bartender very busy with some people on the other side, he knew that dark hair beautiful woman very well. He sat down putting his elbow's and hands together on the counter and waited for her to notice him. After three minutes she finally noticed him.

"Ill be with you in just a minute!" She yelled across the bar

Busy making drinks she hustled quickly to make the drinks for all the people at the bar, she was the only one there at that time, Roy wondered where Madam Christmas was. Finally after six minutes she finished and rushed to where Roy was.

"Sorry about that! What can I get for you sir?" she asked him

"A shot of Whiskey please, on the rocks"

"Sure! Coming right up!"

Roy couldn't help but hide the big smile on his face, she didn't recognized him yet. This was going to be good. While she poured the shot Roy put down his hands revealing his face.

"I'm very disappointed Rachel, I didn't think a little time away from each other would make you act like a total stranger with me"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Rachel yelled from the top of her lungs dropping Roy's drink and breaking the glass, more than half the people there turned around to look, she wasted no time in getting around the counter quickly and giving him a very strong hug that almost made him fall out of his chair.

"Oh My God! Roy! I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too Rachel" Roy returned the hug . "Is Madam Christmas Here?"

"Uh..Yeah! Shes just getting some more alcohol for me! But wow I cant believe it! its been so long Roy!"

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by for so long"

"I'm just so happy to see you and that your okay!" Rachel was genuinely happy to see Roy, tears were forming from her eyes.

It would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt Riza, she couldn't help what she was feeling but knew to hold it in, she wanted to know who she was to him.

"Hold on Roy, ill be back with her"

"Thanks Rachel"

As Rachel left Roy turned around to look at Riza. She had a poker face, Roy couldn't tell how she was taking all this but when their eyes met he gave her a small warm smile. Changing his mind he walked up to her and grabbed her hand to take her to the bar area as well. Riza was still quiet and still didn't say a single word.

As they waited patiently after 5 minutes Rachel came back with a Strong woman that had dark black hair, a large furred coat, heavy make up and jewelry that covered her neck and almost every finger. She was rather a intimidating gruff woman.

"Hello Madam Chris, its good to see you again" Roy simply said

Riza knew that this was the woman who had raised Roy. She could tell this was rather a person who gave a strong presence being with her, with one look you could tell she looked very strict and had a strong personality, definitely a person capable to run a place like this. Even then, she looked at her eyes and could tell how happy she really was to see Roy, she simply stood there staring at him. With out saying a word, she reached into her coat's pocket and took out her cigarette pack, took a cigar, light it and put it into her mouth. Riza couldn't help but see it as a gesture to control her emotion's she perhaps felt at that time.

"I see you have not quit that nasty habit, I guess some things just never change" Roy said giving her a smile

"No...i guess they don't little Roy"

After taking a good long look at the handsome man standing in front of her she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Welcome home" She simply said, she then turned to look at the beautiful blond woman who stood behind him, Roy never had brought home anyone before, let alone a girl to introduce to her.

Roy put a hand around Riza's waist and pushed her forward so Madam Christmas could take a good look at her.

"Hi, my name is Riza Hawkeye, its a pleasure to meet you Ma'am"

"Ah I see, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for what you and your father have done for Roy all these years, im sure it hasn't been easy."

Hearing Riza's last name Madam Christmas knew exactly who she was, as a matter of fact, ever since Roy left she's been keeping an eye on him. Madam Christmas had another job, a secret job that she did. She gathered information of all kinds. She used her place and her adopted daughters she had as hostesses to get information from the men that came to the bar. She also had people who would go outside the city to collect information or people that already lived in different places in the world to trade information with. Her informer in the East always mentioned a blond girl who never left Roy's side, like his shadow always with him. She was more surprised to find out that the daughter of the man who took in Roy to teach him alchemy would follow him into the military and stay with him for so many years. She already suspected something very special between them.

"Not at all, im sure deep down my father was very happy to do it"

"Wait, your Riza?! Oh my gosh! Its an honor to finally meet you!" Rachel bust out and walked up to Riza to give her a huge hug. "Wow! Your so beautiful and have such a great figure!"

"Excuse me?" Riza was confused

"Never mind that, Rachel why don't you take them to their room so they can settle in, also today we will close early."

"Yes Madam!"

Riza and Roy followed Rachel to the far back left corner of the place to go up the stairs to reveal the rooms where they slept, there were six rooms total for Madam Christmas and her four daughters she raised, the other belonging to Roy.

"Here we go! How does it feel to be back to your old room huh Roy?" Rachel asked

"Its been so long it doesn't really feel like I used to live here."

"This will always be your place Roy, nothing is ever going to change that"

"Um so is this going to be my place where im staying too?" Asked Riza connecting the dots together.

"Oh... is that not okay? Is that a problem?" asked Rachel looking at Riza then at Roy.

Riza not knowing how to go about answering without giving any hints to the relationship she shared with Roy just stood there looking at him.

"Yes Rachel, its more than okay" Roy simply stated not even hesitating to answer.

"Great! then make yourself comfortable and when you are ready you can head down to catch up!" Rachel said leaving the room

Roy slowly closed the door and locked it. He turned around to see Riza putting her luggage on the floor and walking towards a desk with a chair in the room to sit down, she crossed her arms and looked at Roy. Without any words Roy knew it was explanation time.

"Okay, so where do I start?. I have been living here since I was six years old. I have four foster sister's who are Rachel, Jill, Eleanor and the oldest Eliza. You already know what kind of establishment this is but there is more to that, Madam Christmas also collects information, and shes really good at it."

"Wait, so are you telling me she knows about me?"

"I'm very sure she does but only the basic things, nothing really personal or secrets" Now it made all sense why Rachel approached her like that.

"So.. does she know about us?"

"No but that woman has an incredible intuition when it comes to putting things together with what she knows, plus of course she knows me very well"

"So shes assuming we are together because of you? How?"

"She raised me Riza. It just takes one look for her and she knows how crazy in love I am with you."

Riza's cheek turned red. She didn't expect a simple yet so straight forward response from Roy.

"Its okay to trust her Riza, trust my sisters, they are my family. They been helping me out ever since I was little and even now with information."

"Yeah, those womanizing skills and traits sure came in handy all right." Riza teased Roy.

"What can I say? They wanted me to grow up to become a fine man in life" Roy said with a cocky attitude.

"Yeah, they must have cried when they saw you"

Roy quickly walked up to Riza and picked her up with both hands and threw her into the bed. Before she can react to get up or anything he got on top of her and started tickling her.

"Roy...wha..what the hell?!" Riza couldn't stop from laughing

It seemed being back here brought Roy back to the old times when he was little with Riza. He found out long ago that Riza Hawkeye in fact was very ticklish. She was caught off guard.

"Roy!"

To no avail Riza tried to escape from Roy's clutches. As Roy tickled her the fragrance once again hit his senses and stirred up his emotions. Tickling around her sides and stomach Roy soon pressed his body against hers and started to kiss the nape of her neck. Riza let out a small squeal surprised by Roy's action.

"Roy...we..cant..."

"I need you" That's all Roy could say after holding out this much today. He was already on his limit after the train ride. He started to fiercely kiss her on her neck and explore her body with his hands.

"Oh...dammit.." was all Riza could say as she quickly gave in to her cravings as well

Roy wasted no time and started to unbutton Riza's white shirt to reveal a white colored bra covering her chest. As his hand moved down to her skirt he placed a nice firm hand of her ass and in between kissing her neck whispered

"You looked so beautiful today you know.."

Riza grabbed Roy's face to direct it from her neck to her lips, her heart cried with happiness to know Roy noticed her effort.

"Hurry up and take it off" Riza said mournfully as she worked on Roy's shirt.

Roy never in his life but now looked forward to obeying a command. He found it way to exotic taking Riza's cloths off her, it aroused him more than he ever expected. Once again they become one, trying to keep quiet as they consumed their passion for each other.

Two Hours have gone by, trying to cover any suspicion Roy decided to head down first. He came down wearing a simple white dress shirt and his dress pants. He noticed the placed was almost completely empty, he headed to sit in the bar where Rachel and Madam Christmas was. As he approached Rachel yelled out

"Hey girls hes back! Come and say hi!"

Before Roy could sit down Eleanor and Jill popped out screaming as they ran to give Roy a hug.

"Oh my god you really are here!" cried Eleanor a beautiful young girl with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a beautiful black dress.

"Little Roy is here! Man I didn't think I was going to ever see you again!" said Jill a beautiful tomboyish girl with brown hair and a pony tail but dressed rather plain and not fancy like her sister.

Madam Christmas just smiled as she saw her family again reunited after so long, without Roy there always was someone missing to complete the family.

"So Cmon! Tell us how you been? Whats new? What have you been up to?!" asked Jill excitedly.

"I'm not here to bore you with my story sister. I just came to relax and see you guys again. I'm only here for a week so no wasting time like that."

"Its not wasting time! I wanna know what you been up to!" cried Jill

"I'm sure you do know most of it anyways Jill, why don't you tell me about you guys since im not the one who gets informed at all" Roy said knowing they keep tabs on him and find out everything that happens in the east and with him from their informer.

"Its not the same you know, hearing it from you is very different" said Eleanor.

Madam Christmas saw that Roy was avoiding the subject because he didn't want to talk about it, perhaps some of it was very painful and ran deep. In truth she was very scared for Roy. Ever since the Ishval War she found out Roy survived it but the damage it did on him was more than she can ever imagine but to see him composed and with such a smile in his face she was speechless. She felt that Riza greatly had something to do with that.

"Now now ladies. Rachel pour a shot for Roy and the rest of us. A toast to our little Roy coming back home."

As Rachel grabbed some rock glass and started pouring some whiskey for everyone Riza came down the stairs to see everyone turn around and look at her.

"Heeey! Who's that pretty girl?!" cried Jill

"Did you bring her here Roy?!" asked Eleanor with excitement

"Hi, my name is Riza Hawkeye, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow such manners! I like her!" said Jill as she ran towards Riza and grabbed her hand to shake it

"I'm Jill!" she simply said

"Hi, I'm Eleanor"

Jill and Eleanor eyed Riza from head to toe. They couldn't help but notice that Riza seemed a little flustered and her cheeks were slightly red. It seemed her hormones were running high. Being more experienced than Roy or Riza they knew what perhaps has transpired and had an idea what this woman meant to Roy.

"Ahhh.." they both said unison. They both turned around to look at Roy with a smirk on their face and dragged her to the bar. They sat her next to Roy.

"Now lets get to know each other!" Jill exclaimed

It seemed that Roy's beautiful sister's were too much for Riza. She never could tell what they were thinking and how they knew certain things about her life without ever revealing anything. They spoke about old times to Riza about Roy. They would ask her how it was working with Roy and how he acted at work. Madam Chis hardly ever talked, she just kept looking at Roy and Riza. As time passed by and came close to 11:30 at night, the door swung open, everyone turned around to see Eliza coming back home. She was the oldest adopted sister and perhaps the most beautiful. She was wearing a long red one piece with red heels, white silky skin and beautiful long blond hair with black eyes. Looking around to see everyone together at the bar she wondered what everyone was up to until she saw Roy sitting at the bar.

With out saying a word she simply walked up to Roy and stood in front of him. Roy stood up from the chair he was sitting to let her give him a big warm hug which he returned. Catching Roy by surprise she also gave him a small kiss on the lips. She was like a second mom to Roy, he was mostly attached to her ever since he was little, they were always together until Roy left to study alchemy at Hawkeye's home. She always had a habit to give Roy a peck on the lips every time as a greeting or goodnight kiss. Riza wasn't able to cover her surprise as she saw this, Madam Chris saw it on her face too.

"Was Roy expecting this?" Thought Riza. She was a little hurt to say the least, she had an idea who this woman was but still, this was the first time seeing Roy kiss another girl other than herself and right in front of her too.

"Wow she still does that?!" cried Jill looking at her older sister

"Ugh, sorry about that Riza, its been a habit of hers since a long time ago" said Rachel being the second oldest

Riza didn't reply, she just kept staring at Roy and the beautiful woman who she presume was Eliza.

"Uh its really good to see you again sis." said Roy flustered and nervous at the same time, he was crying inside his head to turn around and apologize to Riza.

"Here let me look at you. You have become quite the man Roy. Have you been taking care of your body? Have you been eating properly?" She really was like a mom to Roy.

"Yes I have, im glad to see you have become so beautiful as well sis." he turned around and took Riza's hand to move her in front of him but didn't let go of her hand.

"Sis, this is Riza Hawkeye"

"Hi, its a pleasure to meet you" Riza couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman who stood in front of her. She perhaps felt in the first time in her life inferior to this woman in terms of beauty. This was not the case but perhaps now more than ever she was conscious of herself. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with long hair. An inspiration to do the same suddenly came to her.

Eliza took in this woman's presence very well. She knew exactly what Roy wanted to say by introducing Riza personally to her, this was the most important person in his life.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Riza." She extended her hand to shake Riza's.

Riza gave her a small smile and shook her hands, part of her still felt envious of her relationship with Roy.

"Well I guess we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" said Eliza as she sat at the bar next to Roy on the other side.

As they continued to talk the night away Eliza kept all her attention to Roy and Riza. She noticed every little hidden gesture and importance to each other as Roy kept talking and teasing her. She never saw him act the way he did with her with just anyone, the tension and the way they looked at each other was way to obvious to Eliza and Madam Chris, it was written all over their face. The longer everyone kept spending time with Riza and talking to her the more they liked her. Eliza knew that her spot as perhaps the most important girl in Roy's life was taken from her, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous about that. As time passed and came midnight Roy being tipsy from drinking Whiskey that Rachel kept pouring it seemed Roy was ready to hit the sack.

"Okay everyone, I think you guys should call it a night." Said Madam Chris.

"Awww okay" said Jill "Cmon little Roy! Time to go count sheep's!"

"Alright my little prince, tomorrow we will have plenty of time to keep going" said Eliza giving Roy a smile.

"Yeah I guess so"

Roy slowly got up from the chair as he tried not to fall on his ass while getting down, he reached over to grab Riza from her hand

"Come on lets go"

"Yes your highness" replied Riza teasing Roy from Rachel's previous comment. She was sober since she never had a drink the whole night unlike Roy. Roy leaned over Riza for walking support and together headed to their room.

"Those two are sooo cute together!" squealed Jill as they left the room. "I'm soo happy for Roy!"

"Yeah I have to admit, they really do. I can tell they really love each other" said Eleanor

"You know honestly im really surprised, I was sure he was a guy who wouldn't settle or commit himself to one girl! Hes such a stud I thought he would have one hundred ladies chasing after him."

Eliza and Madam Chris just looked at each other, they had to admit they perhaps thought the same thing.

"Are you coming along Chris?" asked Eliza to Madam Chris

"No, you ladies go ahead and go to sleep. I'm staying up just a little bit longer."

"Okay Ladies you heard her! Lets go" Eliza said and with that everyone headed up stairs to go look for their pillows.

Riza lead Roy to the bed and laid him down. As soon as he laid down it seemed he was already knocked out. Riza knew that Roy must have been really tired from the trip, their passionate moment when they got here and the drinks he had to top it off. Riza gave Roy a kiss on the forehead and decided to change to her sleeping cloths. She laid down next to Roy and comfortably positioned herself wrapping her hands around Roy and resting her head against his back since he was facing away from her staring at the wall.

_**3:16 am...**_

Riza found herself waking up in the middle of the night having to use the bathroom. She carefully got up not to wake up Roy and walked down the hallway to find the bathroom at the end of the hall. As she came back and headed towards Roy's room she heard a loud sound as if a bottle had hit the floor without breaking but making a loud sound. She slowly but carefully walked down the stairs to investigate what was going on, as she moved towards where she heard the sound came from she saw Madam Christmas laying on the bar with half her body in the counter, it seemed she fell asleep there drinking. The bottle that she had finished had accidentally fallen to the floor. She slowly walked up to Madam Chis and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Ma' am are you okay?" asked Riza with a worried look on her face.

Madam Chris woke up and squinting her eyes as she looked at Riza and noticed she had fallen asleep without realizing it, she had quite some drinks and still was drunk from it.

"Oh im sorry dear, did I wake you up?"

"No Ma'am its okay, you should get to bed now, its not healthy for you to sleep out here"

"You really are a gentle soul you know that? I must be giving you the worst impression of me looking this way right now drunk"

"No Ma'am, this is your home, you can do whatever you want"

"Thanks dear. Did you know its been 3 years since I last had a drink?"

"No Ma'am, I didn't" Riza knew that was the time she last saw Roy

"My god that boy has really grown up has he? Ever since his father left him with me without saying much words to me I was completely lost. Never in my wildest dreams I thought I would be a mother to that boy"

Riza didn't know what to say. Suddenly Madam Chris was talking about Roy's past and what she never knew hardly about him, his parents. She sat down next to Chris without saying a word wondering if it was alright that she was hearing this from her.

"Before I know it, hes already so big." she went on.

"Hes a good person Ma'am. You have raised him very well, I really respect and admire him. I've gotten this far because of him, I really mean it."

"Yes and I can say exactly the same about him. He wouldn't be here and be the person he is today if it wasn't for you sweetie. I've been informed of all the things you have been through with him but I cant imagine the hell and things you have experienced together. It must have been hard without parents."

"We have each other." Riza simply and honestly stated, she remembered that Roy told her she could trust Madam Chris and honestly she also sought her approve from her. She wanted an honest and close relationship with Roy's foster mother.

"Yes, I think I was so glad to see that without knowing I felt so relieved after all these years. I feel like such a burden has been lifted from my back but..."

Riza just gently placed her hands on top of Madam Chris and looked into her eyes. Without a word she wanted to express that she was here and would listen to anything she said. Really giving over to Riza's honest eyes and concern she knew that maybe she was the one person in Roy's life that would always be with him till the very end, to accept everything there is to him and do anything for him.

"Would you please listen to a crazy story from an old lady?" she simply asked, it seemed that whatever she was going to say has been really a burden for her after so long.

"I'm more than happy to hear a story from a beautiful lady" Riza replied back

"Me and my brother were really close. After our parents past away it was just me and him living together. My brother was a responsible and very smart men. He took care of me most of my life and still did even way after our parents passed. He was an interpreter. God knows how many language he knew and studied but helped out very big rich people and company's. One day he came and told me the military had hired him and needed him in Xing. He never gave me details or explanation, just that he was going to be away for some time. I got a job as a bartender since I was going to be left alone but my brother always send me money even after he left. I would only receive letters with money from him but it seemed that was the last time I ever saw him for some time. After three years I stopped receiving letters from him, I never knew what happened to him or heard anything about him." At that point it seemed that tears were starting to swell up inside Madam Chris eyes. "Two and a half years later on one night around this time, he quietly sneaked inside our house, he wasn't alone. There was a small boy with him and a very beautiful girl with him, I would never forget her. I've never seen a girl like her my whole life. I could tell she was a native from Xing but my god I could tell there was something different about her. She seemed very fragile like a doll but at the same time gave this strong proud presence about her. Everything happened so fast, it was obvious that she was romantically involve with my brother and this boy they came with was their son but I had no what the hell was going on. After not seeing him for almost six years he just said to please take care of his son and raise him well. He gave his son a strong hug as did his mom, gave me and envelope and left, just like that he vanished from our lives leaving me and the boy behind. He simply left with her and left no trace whatsoever ."

Riza was stunned and speechless as she intensely listened to Madam's story.

"After two years I saved up money with the job I had and the envelope my brother gave me had all his money he seemed he saved all those years over there and I bought this bar. I never thought in my whole life I would be able to pull it off being a mother. Two years later I took in Rachel after seeing her outside my bar one night. Without realizing it I was making a family, perhaps desperately trying to build what I lost. I was happy but..my brother never left my mind. I couldn't accept that I didn't know what happened to my brother and what changed his life and so.. that's when I started my second job. It took me another year to really finally get my connections to Xing and hear anything I could about my brother. I never found anything except this one crazy story."

Riza just stood there now holding tightly Madam's Chris hands and waiting with suspense for her to finish her "Story".

"It seemed that there was this translator that came to Xing to translate the relationship with Amestris to form a trade with the military here. It seemed he spent a lot of time with the ruler at first but after a couple of weeks the king decided his eldest daughter would be best to take over to learn about the language and culture of Amestris. There was rumors that the king's daughter and the translator would spend a lot of time together. It seemed that they fell in love. Apparently the kings daughter had been caught with the translator one night together. That was a huge treason he had committed but before he could be captured and killed they ran away together and no one ever heard from them again. It seemed they finally were caught after seven years and the man was executed. Some say the daughter was disowned but she's been imprisoned inside the palace ever since. That's some story isn't it?" She said as a tear came down her cheek.

Riza was completely lost for words, she didn't believe what she just heard. This was perhaps the most important thing related to Roy's parent. On the verge of crying herself she composed herself and asked

"Have you ever told this story to Roy?"

"No. Only me and Eliza knows about this. Nobody else...but now you do."

If this story was true then it seemed Roy had an incredible lineage. To think that Roy might actually be "Royalty"

"Is that why Eliza called him little prince?" she thought.

"Ma'am, why would you tell me this if this is something really important that not even his other three sisters knows?"

"I know your the most important person in Roy's life right now, your the only person who can be with him by his side, accept everything that he is, i can see how much you love him too." She turned around to fully face Riza and now holding Riza hands she pleaded. "Please forgive my selfishness but I want to pass this story onto you now, I want you to be the one to tell him when you think the time is right. Your the one that knows Roy more than anybody in this whole damn world, more than me and Eliza now.

Riza still shocked from all this simply gave Madam Chris a reassuring smile and said

"I understand"

"Thank you...now go to bed honey, its really late now, ill be okay"

"Yes Ma'am" Riza said as she got up and started to head towards the stairs.

"Riza?" Madam Chris called out before she turned the corner.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You do love my boy don't you?"

"More than I love my own life Ma'am"

Madam Chris just gave Riza a huge warm smile knowing she truly meant what she said and she couldn't be happier to know that. Riza walked up the stairs and walked quietly to Roy's room. She slowly laid down again and this time Roy was facing her, she kept staring intensely into Roy's sleeping face and remembered the story Madam Chris just told her over again.

"Shit...how am I going to sleep now?" This new information was too much for her head, it seemed Riza Hawkeye was not going to get any sleep tonight.


	6. Welcome to Central

It was Saturday morning and perhaps for the first time that ever happened, Roy was the first one to get up around 8 o'clock. Opening his eye's he saw Riza with a heavy look as if she never slept that night, she was still heavily asleep. Roy looked at her and caressing her face decided not to wake her up, it hurt him to think she had to wake up knowing how tired she was, maybe perhaps yesterday was too tiring for her after all that happened. He quietly got out of bed and headed down stairs, he was greeted by all his four sisters eating breakfast down stairs.

"Hey sleepy head, you finally up?!" yelled Jill from the bar counter.

"Morning Roy, come over here and have some breakfast." said Rachel.

Roy walked over and sat on the counter of the bar in empty chair. Eliza without saying a word got up to go grab some food and coffee for him.

"So where's Riza?" asked Eleanor

"Shes still sleeping" Roy felt very weird and amazed of the three words he just said. He never thought he would be saying those words.

"Wow, shes a heavy sleeper huh?!" Jill said.

"No..shes actually not. She just seemed very tired today for some reason." Roy replied concerned.

"Ooh really?...Maybe SOMEONE just kept her awake all night and got her tired, if you know what i mean." Jill said giving Roy a wink.

Roy playfully reached to Jill's plate as if trying to steal a piece of bacon from her plate but she quickly pulled it away from him.

"Too slow old man!" teased Jill

"Jill if your going to bother Roy as he tries to eat his breakfast then leave the table to those who wants to eat seriously." said Eliza as she came back with Roy's breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Geez sis! Why are you always pampering him even if hes old now?! Hes not some baby ya know!" Jill complained to her older sister.

Eliza didn't bother to reply back to Jill, she simply walked over to sit next to Roy as he ate breakfast. After a couple of minutes eating Roy noticed Madam Chris was not here.

"Hey sis, where is Madam Chris?" He asked Eliza

"It seems like she fell asleep really late last night. Shes still sleeping upstairs."

Roy gave his sister a confused look, Madam Chris was also a person not to sleep in too late, it was strange and Roy couldn't help but think there was a connection perhaps with Madam Chris and Riza but having no reason to think there was he let it escape his mind.

"So are you leaving to Central Command today?" asked Rachel

"Yeah, I cant say im looking forward to that.."

"Well it wasn't all bad now was it? You got to return to Central City and see us again Right?" Eleanor responded

"I'm not sure about that" Roy teased his sister. Roy was just finishing his meal when the thought of Riza still now having breakfast came to his mind.

"Sis can I please get one more plate to take up to Riza please?" Roy asked Eleanor.

"Yes, of course" Eleanor responded getting up and walking to the kitchen to get another plate for Roy to take up.

Roy waited till Rachel returned with Riza's breakfast and took it upstairs. He opened the door and a beautiful blond still laid in his bed sound asleep. He walked to the desk in his room and laid down her plate there, he walked over to Riza and kneeled beside his bed just looking at her. Still feeling guilty to wake her up he looked at his watch, it was 9:30, it was getting late. They had to take a shower, pack everything up again and leave to Central Station by 2 o'clock to meet with the gang.

"Riza" he whispered. No response.

"Hey Riza" He said a little more loud. Still, no response.

Well he tried, but now he had an excuse to get physical with her. He got up and sat at the edge of the bed and putting one arm over her to lean as close as he could to her face. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. No response. He leaned in again this time placing his lips slightly forcefully and kept it there until Riza let out a small groan. He pulled away thinking that woke her up but to his surprise, she still kept sleeping.

"Okay, here goes nothing" he thought. This time placing his other hand to cup her face he leaned in and kissed her passionately, he took in Riza's bottom lip and sucked on it gently with his mouth. Riza's body slightly jump at Roy's strong presence and instinctively put one hand on Roy's face as she opened her eye's and pulled it away from her.

"Wha..what?...Roy?...What are you doing?" She asked puzzled as the sudden way of Roy's idea to awake her startled her.

"I'm waking you up because its going to be 10 o'clock and amazingly your still asleep." Replied Roy.

"Well that was a very dangerous way of doing that." Riza replied with a slight annoyed voice and rubbing her eyes. "I could have hit you or shot you if I had my gun Roy"

"Well, maybe with enough practice you and your body can get used to it?" Roy replied wondering what he did wrong for the slight attitude in Riza's voice.

"You might end up dead before that happens" she retorted back.

"It would still be worth it" Roy replied trying to cheer her up by being sweet but Riza only stared back at him.

"Riza is something wrong?" Roy now getting serious.

"No, nothing is wrong." Riza replied as she stood up to get up from the bed .

"Are you sure? You still look really tired." Roy replied concerned.

As Roy said this everything that happened last night came to Riza's mind, she remembered the "Story" Madam Chris had told her. She kept a straight face to not let anything show and have Roy keep pressing the concern.

"Yeah I guess I just didn't feel right sleeping here." was the first excuse it came to her mind

"So you don't like being here with my family?" Roy now became slightly sad hearing those words

"No its not like that, its just I felt like I was bothering them by being here, that's all."

"That's not how they feel Riza, they are really happy that your here, and so am I."

"Yeah I know, I guess I just have to get used to it, that's all." She said giving him a small smile

"Yeah okay, look they made you breakfast, I placed it on the desk over there. Eat and ill take a shower while you do, we need to be in Central Station by 2pm."

"Yeah okay"

Roy still concerned got his Military uniform and jumped in the shower. Riza sat down on the desk and pondered about what to do with the new information she obtained last night. After thinking long she decided to keep it deep within her until she really felt it was the time to tell Roy about this, Madam Chris had trust her to do so. Hearing Roy turning off the shower and seeing that she still sat there without touching her food started to shove the food quickly in her mouth to finish her breakfast before Roy stepped out. Time passed and Roy and Riza had took a shower, packed their luggage again and went down stairs to get a cab. They had a said farewell to Roy's sister's and promised to come back again to visit before they went back to the East. Riza or Roy didn't have a chance to say anything to Madam Chris as she still laid in bed apparently with a hang over from last night and couldn't come down.

They got to Central Station by 1:00 pm. Central Station was only a couple of blocks away from Central Headquarters. They got off the cab and walked over to some benches that was not too far away from the Train that they assumed the guys would come out from if they were on time that is. They sat down without saying a word to each other being the first time in uniform again since the night that reaffirmed their relationship, it seemed nothing felt too different. Roy sat with a leg crossed and slouched back getting comfortable till his crew arrived. Riza sat professionally straight with her arms laying on her legs, she finally seemed to relax even more now with her uniform on, after 30 minutes it seemed she started to doze off again. It surprised Roy when he felt a bump on his left shoulder turning around to see Riza's head against it. It seemed there was something different after all. It astonished Roy that Riza would let her guard down like that knowing she was on uniform and not too far from Central Headquarters where soldiers might be around, not only that she was always alert around Roy making sure he was safe.

"What the Hell happened last night Riza?" Roy thought.

Roy thought about waking her up but it left as soon as it came to him, he didn't care, the odds of that happening were slim anyways. Sadly enough, those small chances did come to a soldier who had arrived two hours early to Central Station that day and had left to kill time and buy some cigarettes. Jean Havoc came in walking from the back of the station where Roy and Riza stood in front of him with their backs. He dropped his lighter trying to light up his cigarette as soon as he recognize that indeed that was his Commander and his Lieutenant sitting on the bench together with Riza's head on Roy's shoulder. He quickly grabbed his lighter and ran to hide on a dark corner. He slouched down to the ground and lit his cigarette, he felt this sharp pain in his chest and every time he would seem to glace at them it would get worse.

"This doesn't mean anything!...does it?...Shit! What the hell happened after the bar that night?! Was Breda and Fuery right about the Colonel and the Lieutenant?! Why are they here together? How long have they been here?! No this cant be!" The more Havoc thought about it the more it just seemed more likely, but this was the last thing Havoc wanted. Feeling too awkward and scared, he decided to stay in that corner until everyone arrived.

Sadly enough it was only 20 minutes more that they were able to share together when Roy saw the Train arrive from far away . Taking one last look at his beautiful and most precious subordinate he slightly shook his shoulder so Riza would feel the movement and said

"Heads up Lieutenant, the rest of the group is here" In a strict loud tone that Riza quickly reacted to

"My apologies Colonel" Riza said as she woke up

"There is nothing for you to apologize for lieutenant"

As the train came to a hauling stop and a minute after the doors opened and everyone came out, Havoc decided to use that opportunity to make it seem like he came in that train and lost himself in the crowd of people around the station. He slowly approached Roy and Riza and gave them a wave since he had his cigarette in his mouth but at the same time relieved to not see them acting affectionate with each other.

"Hey chief, sup lieutenant" Havoc greeted as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Good to see you made it Havoc. I didn't expect to see you first really" replied Roy

"Oh? Were you expecting me to not show up chief?"

"Oh I was, two or four more hours later on today. " Roy teased back

"Ill have to remember that next time I could sleep in longer" replied Havoc turning to Riza as he expected a comment from her. She wasn't paying attention, she seemed to stare into the crowd blankly without looking for anything.

The strange way Riza was acting made Havoc's stomach drop to the floor as it only confirmed that indeed something perhaps happened these last two days.

"Hey chief, is everything alright with the lieutenant?" asked Havoc worried.

"She's just...She seems to be tired from the trip that's all" Roy correcting himself

Hearing her mentioned brought Riza's attention back to Roy and Havoc, she simply lifted and eyebrow and with a strict tone said

"Is there something you want to say to me second lieutenant?"

"No Ma'am!" quickly replied Havoc.

After a couple of minutes later Breda, Fuery and Falman came together walking towards them, Roy and Riza stood up to greet them and everyone together walked to Central Headquarters. As they walked into Central and towards the information desk, most soldiers would turn around to see them and whispered to each other. It would seem Roy's platoon was famous after all for many reasons. All the female soldiers would gasp and get excited to see Roy in Central again since he wasn't there very often. It always puzzled Havoc what was the big deal about Roy. Havoc was just as good looking, Taller and didn't think he had a horrible personality at all, so what was it? He wondered.

"Shit, why always all the girls?! Even took the ones I was interested in!" Havoc thought. He found himself feeling angered and jealous at his commander. Havoc caught himself and before his feeling got worse he stopped it cold at its track. He completely trusted his commander, he even felt like if they would actually talk more and hang out would become really good friends, perhaps deep down he knew that he wouldn't forgive him if he was playing around and hurting Riza.

As Havoc looked around to see all the people stare at them he notice almost every men would keep their eyes on Riza. As they gossip away Havoc knew exactly what they would be saying about her. Some would talk about her very strict personality, about how beautiful she was, how an amazing marksmanship she is and also about being Roy's personal female bodyguard. That was the part he couldn't stand to hear about his lieutenant. He knew everyone of them was just a jealous bastard who talked trash about how she always is with Roy and assumed she also gave him "Special" care to him. It amazed Havoc how Riza and Roy could easily ignore all the gossip and rumors and never seemed to care one bit.

Roy approached the desk to find a beautiful clerk sitting behind it.

"Colonel Roy Mustang! Its a pleasure to see you in Central again sir" she said trying to stay composed.

"Thank you private. I assume you are aware that me and my platoon are visiting Central for the week?"

"Yes of course, the Fuhrer has arrange everything for you. You have a private room as does the First Lieutenant and two room for the rest of your squad. The Fuhrer has address for you to get settle in today and tomorrow at his office to meet with him at Noon, that is all."

"Until tomorrow huh?" He thought. "Thank you very much pretty lady" Roy replied giving her a wink.

"Your welcome" the beautiful clerk responded melting to Roy's words.

Roy turned around to face his platoon. "You are to check into your dorms and meet at the Fuhrer office tomorrow at Noon, you have the rest of the day to do as you please, enjoy your last day of vacation gentlemen" Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well common guys, lets make the best of it." said Breda looking at everyone.

"See you tomorrow Colonel, Lieutenant." said Falman

"Ill guess ill see you guys later" said Havoc giving one more glance at them before leaving with the guys.

"Shell we Lieutenant?" Roy said as if he was escorting her to her room.

"Yes sir"

They walked outside of Headquarters and walked a couple of blocks where private dorms usually for high ranking officers stayed and walked inside. They walked to the reception desk and checked in. Roy was on the third floor while Riza on the second. They walked through the hallway and up the stairs, when they got to the second floor Riza found her room and stood in front of it.

"Ill see you tomorrow Sir." she said saluting Roy, she opened her door with the key and started heading inside.

"Lieutenant!"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes Sir?"

"I..uh was wondering what were you thinking of doing after this?"

"After this?"

"Yes...I uh...was wondering if you were hungry if its okay for you to join me later on tonight?"

Riza stood there and pondered about what to answer. This was still central and everything they did had a risk. Too many eyes were on them here.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Colonel."

"It's not a date Lieutenant. We will have company"

"Sir?" Riza was now confused.

"Will 8 o'clock be okay for you Lieutenant?"

Riza didn't know what Roy was talking about, but she knew that she trusted him completely.

"Yes Sir, that's fine ill see you here at that time."

"Ill see you then Lieutenant...oh ..and wear normal clothing"

And with that Roy turned around to go find his room on the third floor and Riza still very confused went in to set her things in and relax before meeting up with Roy later on that day.

_**Meanwhile back with the rest of the guys...**_

Unfortunately Breda, Fuery, Havoc and Falman's temporary stay was more than a couple of blocks away. They had to take a Taxi to their dorms. They walked in the dorm and checked in, both rooms were on the first floor and right across from each other. Havoc and Fuery shared a room while Breda and Falman shared the other. As they settle in an hour later there was someone knocking on Havoc's and Fuery's door, Havoc opened the door to see Breda standing.

"Yo whats up man, where's Falman?" He asked

"He decided to stay in the room and take a nap"

"Man that guy is so boring, his whole youth is just going to pass him by!" said Havoc sarcastically

"Wait, it didn't already? Isn't he older than us? He has kids right?" Breda asked now realizing how little he really did know about him.

"I don't have the slightest idea..." said Havoc realizing the same thing. "Hurry up and get your ass in here".

"So what are we up to tonight?" asked Breda.

"I don't have the slightest clue. Does anybody know a good place in Central?" asked Fuery

"Has that ever stopped us? If we don't well find one man." Havoc replied

"Yeah that's true...hey Havoc how come we didn't see you at the train today? I walked through the whole damn train and only found Breda and Falman."

Havoc's mind had finally forgotten about what he saw today at Central Station, Until right now that Fuery reminded him.

"Oh I came on a earlier one and got here early" Havoc lied.

"Oh so you came with the Colonel and the Lieutenant?" asked Fuery knowing that they weren't in that train as well.

"Yeah, maybe I did, I don't know. I didn't go around like you trying to find them bro common." Havoc replied mocking Fuery.

"Soorry, I was just asking man sheesh." replied Fuery.

"Were the Colonel and Lieutenant together when you found them Havoc?" asked Breda

"Yeah, why?" asked Havoc but he knew what he was hinting at.

"Oh..Nothing." said Breda.

Nobody said anything but were thinking the same thing, everyone knew that most likely they came together.

"Oh common guys!nothing unusual! The higher ups just happen to do some things together like we do that's all, right?" Havoc burst out.

"Uh...not really. The Lieutenant and the Colonel aren't really like that, I know that their ranks have nothing to do with that. I don't feel weird being around them or doing things with them. Like I said, I wish they would open up and do more things with us together." Breda said.

"Yeah guys I think we should really just accept that. I don't think we are all ever going to be close to them like that." said Fuery sad now realizing the truth.

"Yeah I guess so... but its okay. I don't think ill ever be more happier to be under someone working and trusting my life to them like Colonel Mustang and the Lieutenant." said Breda

"Yeah...no matter what happens ill always support and trust them completely no matter what." agreed Fuery.

They all stood there in silence accepting the fact and coming to terms with it. They seemed to accept how it would always be between them, everyone except one person.

"No..."... Havoc said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear because of the silence.

"Havoc?" Fuery surprised to hear those words

"I said no. I am not going to give up that easily! We risk our lives together! We are brother's in arms, we spill blood together! How can we not be close?!" Havoc said determined.

Everyone just looked at him silently, they didn't know that to say. They never saw Havoc so worked up before and surprised about being because of this. Deep down inside the truth was that Havoc wanted his relationship to change with one person. He now knew that it would sacrifice the relationship perhaps of the other one, Roy, but he was now fine with that. He no longer could contain the burning desire of what his heart wanted most. He was not going to give up.

"Lets get the hell out of here and get some drinks!" Havoc said killing the silence and having everyone get up and head out.

_**7:55 P.M...**_

Riza stood facing a dressing mirror as she checked herself one last time before Roy came to meet her. She wore a black turtle neck shirt with a white coat and black jeans with black high heels. She wasn't sure if she was dressed correctly for the occasion or not because she wasn't sure where they were going. She walked to a bed side table where she had her perfume and put some on, as she did she heard a knock on the door, it was Roy. Grabbing her white purse she walked to the door and opened it, her face didn't show anything but she was taken by Roy who looked really handsome. Roy had slicked his hair back with only some few bangs in front of his face, he wore a black shirt with a Grey sweater on top and black dress pants and shoes. She was really trying to hide how much she liked his looks and hope her cheeks weren't red.

"Good evening Lieutenant, im here to pick you up." He said with a dashing smile.

"It would be a better evening Colonel if I knew where we were going" she replied back trying to keep her stick demeanor

"I thought you promised me to follow me anywhere Lieutenant"

"Yes I did sir, but my instincts and body tells me im not going to like it."

"You promised to follow me to a battlefield or to even hell itself Lieutenant, what worse could there be?"

Riza just looked at him and gave him a frown indicating that perhaps there could be a place worse than that.

"Lets go Lieutenant" Roy simply said as he gave up

Riza closed the door and walked closely by Roy. As they made their way down the stairs and into the street's they passed by some soldiers off duty. Everyone just looked at them suspiciously but with out saying a word, Roy and Riza did not give a single glance to anyone and walked by them as if they weren't there. There was a taxi waiting for them that Roy had called before to take them to their destination. He opened the door for Riza and they went inside, Roy gave the taxi driver a little note to let him know where they were heading, he simply took the small note an nodded.

As they were on their way, Riza couldn't help but steal some small glances at Roy, he was also wearing some soft cologne that had a really good smell.

"Is there something on my face Lieutenant?" Roy asked as he felt Riza's eyes on him constantly

"No sir, just thinking you should be more careful"

"About what?" Roy asked confused

"About your reputation sir. I believed by tomorrow you will make all the ladies in Central cry when they think we went on a date."

Roy laughed. "Yes and all the men jealous"

"Isn't that going to hurt your pride Sir?"

"Hurt it? Impossible Lieutenant, Never when it comes to you."

She had to admit, she was touched by that statement.

"So I guess the same rumors about us then." Riza said

"Like always, nothing new about that. In fact, I think its more convenient for us right now." As Roy said that he reached to grab Riza's hand secretly and intertwine it with hers, they held hands until the taxi stopped in front of a house. They got off and Riza once again walked close to Roy as they approached the front door. Roy rang the bell.

After a couple of seconds there was a voice calling out in response coming to open the door. When the door opened there was a beautiful woman with brown hair, blue eyes and with a kind warm smile.

"Hello, its been a while, perhaps you don't remember me but im a friend of your husband." Roy said to the kind lady.

"Oh mister mustang! Of course I remember you! How have you been?" the beautiful lady responded.

"I been good thank you, This is Riza Hawkeye"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Riza said as she took a step forward to introduce herself.

"Its my pleasure. Please come inside! Ill tell my husband that you are here." She said as they walked in and sat on a couch on the living room.

Not a single minute passed by and out of the kitchen passage came out a man that Roy knew very well, as a matter a fact Riza knew him as well, she met him on the horrible battlefield In Ishval the day she found Roy.

"Its been a while since I actually saw you in person Roy."

There stood Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes.


	7. Best Friend

_**This is my first author's note so I want to say first Thank you everyone who has read this story up to this point for your time, I cant really say how happy it makes me to know that even if one person could enjoy this work it brings a joy I cant describe. I can see why a real author love to do what they do and write. I first wanted to write romantic and special moments between these two but it seems I cant help but want to write a big story as well so please bear with me, it might actually be a long story. As you know I wish I could update once every week at least but as you know life sometimes makes it hard to do so with personal life and work and so on. I never thought about reviews and such but I would do appreciate it a lot to those that give them good or bad I would love to hear it and those who are following my story feel free to let me know what you think also, it helps me grow. Thank you once again to all of you reading this and as I do appreciate everyone who does. I would like to thank Ruby and Hawkstang for being the first to motivate me as my first audience and make it this far. Thank you and I hope you enjoy, things might develop slowly but more good things will come! **_

Roy stood up to shake the hand of his best friend who he hasn't seen in a year but before he even extended his hand out to him he was embraced in a hug by Maes.

"God damn its good to see you my friend!"

Roy was never a physical person and didn't like people getting too physical with him, there was only two people he allowed and didn't mind no matter how much they did, Riza and Hughes.

"Same here my friend" Roy said as he patted his friend on the back his way of returning the hug.

Maes turned to see Riza sitting on the couch, Riza got up and formally extended her hand

"Its good to see you again Lieutenant Colonel" Riza was way too formal

"Geez can this girl ever see me as a friend?" Thought Maes

"Riza, we are not on duty, can you please just call me Hughes or Maes and drop the military drill?" Maes said trying to break the awkward behavior between them.

"Ill try Sir" Riza simply answered not knowing what to do. "Thank you for your hospitality"

"Of course you guys are my friends, you are welcomed here anytime in my house." Maes sincerely wanted Riza to see him as a friend and equal. He knew how much Riza meant to Roy and being his best friend he wanted to get close to her also. Roy told him how he met Riza when he was small and knew they have known each other for along time so he never knew why they tried to hide their relationship from him. Either way it didn't stop him, as a matter a fact, it probably made it worse not doing so. He made it into a hobby to pester Roy about his relationship with Riza, he would tease him every chance he got and never gave it a rest, to him those two were meant to be together a long time ago, he just couldn't figure out why the hell they still weren't.

Maes wife Gracia walked out from the kitchen

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes everyone" She kindly stated

"I hope you know better than to come here and not expect to eat my wife's delicious home cooking!" Maes gleamed with joy

"Yes my friend, I prepared myself exactly for this day" replied Roy sarcastically

"That's what I like to hear! We have a lot to catch up on buddy! How long are you here for?"

"We are here till next week. I have to say I wish I came here on better terms to visit you, I cant say I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Ah yes, now this was something really unexpected if I say so myself" replied Maes with a hint of suspicious that Roy caught. "But never the less im glad your here bud."

Maes turned to see Riza who still stood next to Roy with a serious face, he got the sudden urge to do what he loved to do to them, tease them.

Maes swung an arm around Roy's neck and got close to him as if to whisper only between them.

"So...Tomorrow you meet the beauty from the North huh? Are you excited?!"

"About what?"

"To see her of course!...Are you?!"

"Why the hell would I be excited to see someone like her?!"

"What are you talking about?! Aren't those the kind of woman you love?! Those are your type aren't they?!" Maes burst more loudly but Riza was hearing them loud and clear from the start.

"What the hell makes you say that?!" Roy letting Hughes get the better of him

Hughes just gave Roy a huge grin and turned around to see Riza. They both got the message loud and clear.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! Besides it's been a long time since I seen the ape woman! Stop talking nonsense!"

"Colonel would you please stop acting like a child and act like a proper adult" Riza simply stated in a cool and calm voice, but Roy got the secret message behind her voice, if he kept acting like that he might end up with a kick in the ass by the end of the night.

This was the best way for Maes to get Riza to show some emotions and true colors but sadly just as he was just getting started his wife came back out again from the kitchen.

"Okay everyone! Thanks for the wait, everyone please come this way and have a seat." she kindly stated.

"Saved by the wife buddy! Alright lets all go eat my wife's delicious food!"

As everyone walked to the dinner table Roy gave a quick glance to Riza trying to send a message that he was sorry for his statement, Riza met his eyes for a second but didn't indicate anything if she did or not. They sat down Riza and Roy sitting next to each other and Maes and his beautiful wife on the other side next to each other facing them. There was quite some delicious looking dishes on the table they could see like salad and tri tip beef marinated in sauce.

"God bless this meal and everyone one in this house and thank you for sending my friend and his wife to share it with" Maes said as he gave grace and still teasing Roy and Riza.

Roy just cleared his throat and looked at Riza which just stayed quiet not saying a word, it seemed like she wasn't going to give in to Hughes childish plays.

As Roy filled his plate and took the first bite he was amazed of how delicious the food was indeed, for once Maes was not joking about what he said.

"Missus Hughes this food is really delicious, I actually have to say I am envious of my friend eating like this every day!" Roy said complimenting her.

"Oh stop please your being too modest." Gracia replied blushing

"Hey hey now Roy! Don't go trying to steal my wife by flattering her like that! Remember you have yours sitting next to you!"

"Yes im sure she must cook very delicious for you and with lots of love" Gracia replied trying to take the heat off her.

Roy couldn't but be intrigue by the thought of Riza cooking for him and now Gracia calling Riza his wife it seemed a whole lot different than Maes saying it, it actually made him blush a little and take it serious, so he decided to play along.

"No, she does not like to cook. If I ask her to make me even a sandwich im afraid it would cost me my life. Would you consider running away with me?" Roy now teasing Hughes.

Riza was now caught off guard, she never heard Roy tease Hughes back like this especially in front of his wife. She turned around to face Roy and give him an eyebrow.

"Hey Roy what ar..." Hughes now surprised as well not expecting a reply like this.

Gracia just laughed out loud."Oh Roy I think if you keep teasing me like that your wife might get upset with you."

"Worry not beautiful maiden, it seems like she has become bored of me and no longer has any interest in me. So what do you say?"

"As much as it sounds temping I don't think I can come to separate two people who looks so beautiful together. Plus it doesn't look to me that way anyways." replied Gracia as she gave Roy and Riza a smile and looking back at her husband indicating she was just playing along with Roy.

Riza was now turning a little red as her cheek starting feeling hot, the compliments were getting to her and she she felt happy and uncomfortable at the same time, they were teasing Gracia too much.

"Thank you for the compliments Mrs. Hughes but the Colonel and I are not married, we just work together." Riza responded back trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Oh...is that so?" Gracia replied looking at her husband now confused.

"Yes Mrs. Hughes it is, but we just don't work together I have also known her since I was young so that makes her a precious subordinate." Roy replied without hesitation.

Riza's eyes widened as she heard those words come out of Roy's mouth. She was surprised he would say such a thing so openly to them, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Yes well im sure she is then, it must be tough to find someone you can really trust and place your life in their hands. I know I cant do much for my husband but ill do what I can for him." Gracia replied looking at her husband.

Roy looked at them and remembered what he wanted to say to Maes when he saw him again but now he was able to not only say it to him but his wife as well. He placed his fork and knife down and sincerely gave them a bow.

"I'm really sorry I was not able to make it to your wedding, there is no excuse I could ever give you that will make up for that."

Riza was very surprised tonight, it seemed that's all she was feeling since coming here. She was really grasping how important this man was to Roy. It seemed he placed a great deal of trust and confidence to him.

"Don't ever lower your head to me Roy. I know what life you live and the things you go through. We all have the same kind of life so I understand. Don't ever apologize for that my friend."

"Its because of that which makes it more important, those things only happens once in life and I can assure you I will regret not being able to see it my friend."

Gracia and Riza looked at the two and could clearly see a connection so strong that it seemed like nothing could ever tear these two apart. Maes looked at his wife and nodded perhaps confirming something he also wanted to tell Roy.

"Well Roy then I can tell you how you can make it up." He looked at his wife and took his hand with hers and held it tightly."Roy, would you please do me the huge honor of being the god father of my child when its born?"

Roy looked at his friend as if he didn't understand what he just said and was still processing the words.

"Wait...are you saying?..." Roy trailed off

"My wife is pregnant, im going to be a father Roy." Maes was now full of joy and his happiness was all over his face

"Congratulations Maes! I'm soo happy for you man!"

"Thanks my friend but what about an answer to my question?"

"I loved to! ah..but I mean...i just don't know how much I can be there for him or her when its born..i mean its just so hard, you know what kind of life I lead... I mean are you sure about that?" Roy sounded less confident as he went on.

"It would make me really happy Roy." was all Maes said as he gave him a smile

"Then I'd love to, thank you...for choosing me" Roy was deeply touched.

"Great! Isn't that great Gracia?! Oh man shes only a month pregnant but I cant wait! "

Maes didn't stop talking about the baby after that, he kept talking about it through out the whole dinner until they finished eating. When they finished eating Roy and Maes went into the living room to talk privately together and share some drinks in celebration, Riza helped Gracia to clear up the table and wash the dishes, she at least wanted to show some gratitude for the delicious meal she made.

"Congratulations on your blessing, I wish you a safe delivery Ma'am" Riza told Gracia.

"Thank you Miss Hawkeye," Gracia eyed Riza as she cleared the table of the dishes and couldn't help but want to know more about this beautiful lady. "I don't know why but I feel that you would make a great mother, have you ever thought about it?"

Riza was still unsure about how much she wanted to share and say about her or Roy so she didn't know how to answer her.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Hughes, I have never thought about it, as long as im in the military I don't have to." Riza said honestly

"Yes, that's true but I still think its important to us isn't?..Perhaps to us woman. It seems its in our nature to do so. You never are ready for something like this, its just like love, its part of love, its something created with the person who you love more than anyone. No matter what happens you will make it work."

Riza took the dishes to the sink where Gracia was and stood next to her to help her soap the dishes and listen to her, she didn't say a word but just gave her a small smile.

"Did you know It took me along time before I even gave my husband a chance to talk to me or go on a date? It scared me, I mean, its scary to get to know someone for someone like me and he was in the military, someone from the military scared me a lot. The life you have to carry as someone you are with from the military is scary and lonely. That made me want to see him less."

"So what made you changed your mind?" Riza said softly

"He never gave up. He came to my work place every day to buy me a flower. He was such a cheerful person I couldn't ignore him. Before long I kept thinking about him, on the days he didn't show up I would wonder why he didn't show up and if he was okay. He slowly crept into my heart before I knew it."

"Your husband is a very good person, he has a good heart. I'm sure Roy would say the same thing"

Gracia stopped and looked at Riza. "Are you and Roy only friends?" she was straight as an arrow asking Riza honest and sincerely.

Riza didn't turned to face Gracia, she kept her eyes on the sink. She couldn't come to tell her what she really felt, she couldn't be honest.

"Yes, were only friends"

"I see." She started once again to rinse the dishes but after a short while as she finished the last of the plates she had she told Riza.

"Miss Hawkeye, because we live a life different than a civilian's we have to understand that what we have one day we might not have the next. Cherish what you have and your feelings. Be honest with yourself, don't waste any precious second holding back something so important."

Riza once again didn't turned her gaze anywhere but the sink and didn't respond, she sincerely felt that Gracia was trying to push her to admit her feelings about Roy. She couldn't help but wonder if Maes was the one responsible for this or it really came from her, perhaps she just wanted to give her advise on something she herself was quite aware.

_**In The meantime on the same time this was happening...**_

Roy and Maes was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey that Maes had stored to drink with Roy to celebrate on his wedding but wasn't able to open.

"Haha! I'm glad I was able to crack this baby open! Cheers to me and you my friend!" Maes cried happily

"Cheers!"

After a couple of shots in Maes narrowed his eyes expressing what he was about to say was serious.

"Roy, I'm really happy you are here in central but im still not sure why."

"Me neither. The reason sounds like a load of crap, the Fuhrer has never done something like this before so what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure either but a couple of weeks ago something has been going on in central. Bradly's underlings have been acting weird and bringing in more people i've never seen before. It seems there might be some changes in the future but I don't know what."

"I thought I was suppose to be meeting the Fuhrer today but it seemed he wasn't here on Central today."

"Its been hard to tell if he's in Central or not, it seems his track and activities has been covered and confidential, nobody wants to say a word about it." Maes took another shot of whiskey.

"That bastard is up to something Maes I know it. After Ishval we been the ones cleaning his mess! We are just hardly able to keep peace and a good relationship with Drachma and Xing after all that. They took it as Tyranny"

"Yes and they are already on edge with knowing that all we do is build army and alchemy. All they think we care about is power Roy, they think we will overthrow them any moment"

"But that's impossible, their land is twice as big as ours, how can we do that?"

"Land don't mean anything Roy, We have fifty million people here. They see a land where everyone is a potential soldier or alchemist. The power of alchemy alone is enough to scare them and we specialize on that Roy."

"Of course, after that slaughter in Ishval who wouldn't think that. Ill die before that ever happens again Maes."

"Roy be careful, give me time to find out what's really going on, in the meantime don't do anything stupid."

"Me?! I'm going to say the same thing back to you Maes! This could be very big my friend. More bigger than we can imagine and you are about to be a father. I don't think I can no longer ask you to do something like this anymore." Roy took another shot and looked at Maes with a face he gave him when he was dead serious.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

"Yes it will because im asking you to stop if you are really my friend!"

"Roy, you know what we promised after that day, I am not going to go back on that!"

"Yes you are! Because that is no longer what matter's most in your life you hear!" Roy swung around to grab Maes by his shirt

"Swear to me! You will not go that far to put your family in danger!"

Maes looked deeply in Roy's eyes and just gave him a nod, he knew that Roy was serious more than anything, he was not going to convince him other wise.

As Roy released Maes shirt he heard footsteps of Riza and Gracia walking back from the kitchen to the living room. Roy poured another shot and gulped it down as Riza walked in, she just stood there looking at him wondering how much intoxicated he was already.

"Great." was all she said as she looked at Roy.

"Relax Lieutenant this is a great reason to celebrate! Its not everyday you become a god father."

"Yes, I do feel very sorry for the child on that decision." Everyone looked at her with a shocked face at her first joke on the whole night. Maes and Gracia laughed.

"Must you always make me look bad at times like these Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir, its my way of getting back to you for making me go through all that trouble when you get drunk"

"Common Lieutenant, I am not a horrible drinker! I can take my whiskey just fine!"

Maes and Gracia looked at them and both knew one thing, they really were a good match together. It was never boring to watch them and Gracia thought it was very cute how they acted with each other.

Riza sighted."Common Colonel, we have a big day tomorrow and its getting late."

"Yes, I suppose we do. Thank you once again for everything, I will come visit you again when I can" he said mostly indicating it to Gracia as he would see his friend in Central. "Goodnight my friend"

"Goodnight Roy, Riza." Maes said as he shook their hands.

"Have a great night you two." Gracia said as she waved them goodbye.

Roy and Riza walked out of the house and started to walk towards the main street where they could catch a taxi. Riza eyed Roy the whole time never taking her gaze off him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised on how you acted back there, you really trust him don't you?"

"Yes I do. He is my closest friend. I hope you can come to trust him too."

Riza walked quietly along Roy, she couldn't answer to that question right now. It seemed it would take time.

"Does he or his wife know anything about us?" she spoke softly making sure only Roy would hear.

"I have never told him anything personal about us and he shouldn't know about us being together since it just happened a couple of days ago, not that I would tell him."

"I see"

Roy gave it a minute to see if Riza asked anything else but as she didn't he now wanted to ask her something.

"Would it bother you if I told him?"

"About what?"

"About us" It seemed Roy really wanted to tell Maes, she was surprised he would ask to tell him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Riza responded sincerely.

"I see. So you never talked or thought about saying anything to Rebecca?"

"Ive'd thought about it, but I wont." she simply responded

"Okay" Roy wanted to tell his friend and share the happiest thing that ever happened to him with him but if Riza wanted to keep it between them, then he would respect her decision.

They walked again in silence and before they approached the main street to catch the taxi Roy grabbed Riza's hands and pulled her into a little alley between buildings and softly pressed her against the wall.

"Roy?"

Roy cupped Riza's face in his hands and put his face between the side of her face and the nape of her neck. He pressed his body towards her as to feel it against his. He took his other hands and wrapped it around her waist to push her body towards his.

"Roy are you drunk? This is dangerous!" Riza now confused

"Please, I need to do this. I'm not going to make it back at Central if I cant feel you like this once in a while."

"We cant be doing this in Central Roy" she manage to whisper

"Yes I know, that's why Riza, please just let me" Roy wasted to time in taking in Riza's presence. Once again he inhaled greatly to take Riza's scent into his body intoxicating it. He remember Gracia's words back at dinner.

"My beautiful Wife..." Roy meant to only imagine it but it slipped his mouth just lower than a whisper but Riza caught it.

"Roy?" That's all she manage to slip of her mouth before Roy's lips sealed it off, but those three words remained echoing in her head like a lullaby that reached her heart. Very soon her mind went blank as Roy's lips and tongue brought her to the point of ecstasy. Her knee's were going weak, she was grateful at the moment that Roy held her body tightly against his but the feel of Roy's body firmly against her was only helping her reach the breaking point faster. She was now only focusing on holding back the great urge on taking Roy there and then knowing they could no way show up to Central with these kind of feelings they had right now.

"Oh God.." She only manage to say as Roy's right hand found Riza's breast and gently stroked it

"Roy.." was all she was able to say but Roy got the message.

"I know... just a little.." Roy now buried his face in her chest closing his eyes taking the feel, warm and heartbeat.

Riza embraced Roy's head with both her hands and tried to calm heart that was beating fast and her heavy breathing. They stayed what seemed like more than 10 minutes before they looked at each other gave one last kiss on the lips and walked out as if nothing ever came between them. They walked to a cab, took it to Central, went in as if nothing had never happened between them that night. As they reached Riza's place first Roy just stood with her for a moment, said goodnight and walked away. Riza didn't respond, she just quietly went in, changed and went to bed to continue what she really wished would come next after in the alley, Roy would also do the same that night.


	8. Ice Queen

**The Meeting Between the East And the North Part 2**

Ever had one of those mornings when you felt like you just closed your eyes for about an hour at most and the alarm went off indicating it was already time to get up for work? Better yet, a morning where your head felt like it was about to explode and the world wont stop turning? If you had friends that thought that going drinking the night before waking up early for work because you felt like you were twenty one but well past that age, you most likely have. It was also this kind of morning for three men who was being awaken by the sound of the alarm loud and clear.

"For the love of god can someone please turn that damn thing off?!" Yelled Havoc as he awoke from the loud sound that bang on his head like drums.

"Hmmm...aahh.." Groaned Fuery as the sound awoke him.

Fuery lifted his hand and tried to reach for the alarm by reaching for the direction which the sound came from, after a couple of tries he finally located the alarm and pressed the snooze button. He swung his arm towards the bed again but it landed on something soft, as confused as he was he started to caress the feeling he felt in his hands.

"Oooh yeah...baby.."

Was all that he heard in response, suddenly now more aware he turned to face where his hand was rested and he found the round ass of Breda who lay on the same bed asleep with him.

"What the hell?!" Fuery shouted and the surprise made him fall off the bed and make a loud noise waking the three up. "What the hell happened last night?!"

"Shit man, don't talk so loud! My head hurts like crazy!...Why oh why don't I ever learn?!" Cried Havoc

"What the hell?" was the first words Breda said as he awoke.

"Havoc what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you on your own bed in your own room?! Why am I here sleeping with Breda?!" Yelled Fuery.

"I said don't yell bro! ….Look man by the way it seems we all barely just made it to this room before we all passed out...we all obviously got really drunk last night." responded Havoc

Fuery greatly sighted,"Does anybody remembers anything from last night?"

"I kinda do. After we all left the dorm, we asked for a really good bar around Central. I think we went to this bar called "Madam Christmas Bar" , I remember us going up to the bar and chatted with the bartender." Breda rubbing his head trying to remember.

"Okay so how did we end up drinking soo much?" asked Fuery.

"Dude what the hell are you saying?! You couldn't stop yapping to the bartender and told her everything about us, once she found out that we were soldier's visiting Central from the East she wouldn't stop pouring us drinks!" cried Breda

"That's right!...her name was...Rachel!" Cried Fuery remembering her name.

"Yeah bro, you were really hitting it off with her, her sisters weren't that bad also" said Havoc starting to remember really small fragments of last night.

"Yeah, that Madam Christmas herself came up to talk to us, even took care half of our tab" Breda said.

"Oh man are you serious? We are going to have to go back again and thank her and ask her what the hell happened because I can't remember anything from last night." said Havoc getting up from the bed.

"Oh my god how the hell are we going to pull this off?! We have to be at the Fuhrer Office at Noon! We are soo fucked! cried Breda

"Okay calm down guys! Look, Eat or drink whatever you think will help you with the hang over. We also need to start getting ready so Havoc get your ass back to your dorm and take a shower and get ready!" said Fuery trying to salvage the situation.

Havoc didn't have the strength to reply or argue back, he simply walked over to the door and heading to his dorm. He opened the door to see Falman having Breakfast that he went to go buy it seems. Falman being the older and most mature "Adult" in the platoon always kept everything to himself, but as he saw Havoc standing at the door he wasn't able to hold back what he was thinking.

"Havoc, you look like crap."

The morning came best for the other two, Riza and Roy. Riza was already up and having her breakfast, Roy skipped the breakfast but was taking a shower. They spend their time leisurely until the time came, for Roy about half an hour before noon there was a knock on his door. Roy got excited because his imagination got the best of him, he figured it was his beautiful Lieutenant he would find behind the door coming to meet with him, instead he found the person who he just visited from last night.

"Good Morning Roy!" said Maes as Roy opened the door.

"Maes...already here bothering me so early in the morning?" Roy responded disappointed.

"Whats wrong my friend? Are you unhappy that you didn't have enough of my wife's cooking last night? Or are you disappointed your wifey didn't come get you?

"And I was having such a good morning.." Roy said as he put a hand on his face

"Well maybe this will help to make it better, I have someone who wants to say hi to you buddy"

Hughes indicated with his head that someone was standing in the hallway with him waiting to greet him, As Roy walked out of the door he saw a huge man that towered above them and perhaps a lot of people they knew. Here stood a man that no words could describe the sheer beauty of muscles that must have taken his whole lifetime to build, power that ran from every inch of his body, a muscle trainer would say it was a work of art.

"Its good to see you again Colonel Mustang, it has been a while."

"Yes, it is really good to see you again Major Armstrong."

Roy extended to shake the hand of one of the person he respected most in his career. More came to the honor of the man who shook his hand, Major Alex Lois Armstrong. To anyone who would take a first glance of this man would think he was a ruthless soldier, his structure and face was one of the most intimidating people someone can ever meet. Little did they know that this man carried a heart of a saint. Major Alex Lois Armstrong was one of the soldiers in the Ishval War, a hell too much that this gentle soul could bear. Everyone laughed and criticized Alex and called him a coward, he couldn't come to kill any more after a while thus disgracing himself and the family name and history that came with it, Thus Major Armstrong will forever stay at his rank unable to move up because of that same reason. But even so, there was one person who did not judge or see him as a weakling but instead as a true human being and one of the strongest people hes ever known.

"Did you come here with your sister Major?" asked Roy

"No sir, I been stationed here in Central as a drill instructor and personal trainer for the new recruits."

"You think with great talents that you have that they can find something better for you Major."

"Thank you Sir but I have to say I rather enjoy training these new recruits with a burning sensation and desire that their body screams for!" replied Alex excited.

"I see, well then im happy for you Major, now if you would excuse me I have to attend to the Fuhrer."

"As a matter of fact so do I Colonel, allow me to accompany you."

"Really? ..Well lets go then Major, we don't want to be late."

"Ill walk with you guys to Central Headquarters." Maes said as he followed behind them.

Walking down the stairs and into the second floor stood Riza outside her door as if she was waiting for Roy to walk with him to Headquarters, she looked spaced out but in reality she was very aware as she quickly turn to face Roy and everyone else who came with him.

"Good Morning Lieutenant"

"Good Morning Colonel" as she gave a salute

"Its good to see you again Miss Hawkeye!" cried the big lug.

"Yes, its been a while Major, I hope you been doing good." Riza also respected and trusted Alex already to a default. She had the same feelings Roy felt about him and perhaps if given the chance she would like to know him more as a fellow soldier and good being.

"Good Morning Lieutenant Colonel, once again I appreciate your hospitality for last night" Riza gave a salute to both to Maes and Alex since they were at a higher rank than her.

"I told you Lieutenant that you guys are welcomed anytime in my house, you guys are my friends so can you please stop being so formal?" but of course that request was impossible, for if Riza was formal with him outside of work, in her uniform on work would be out of this world.

Riza once again just stood there and couldn't say a word.

"Let's go everyone, the suspense is killing me and I can no longer wait." Roy said sarcastically.

They all walked together out of the dorm and into Central Headquarters. Once in the entrance Maes said his goodbyes and went off to work and join his squad. Roy, Riza and Alex walked pass throughout the far back of Headquarter, pass many soldiers stationed and guarding the building and into the highest floor up to the Fuhrer's office. Outside was standing four soldiers Roy knew too well and three of them could not look any more horrible than they already did. Roy walked up to them and looked at them carefully, they looked as if it was taking all their strength and concentration just to look normal with their faces and stand straight, Roy just deeply sighted for it was not him who was going to say anything, as a matter of fact, those three poor soul's were not shaking or sweating because they were scared about their commander, it was their Lieutenant they were scared of.

Riza walked up to them looked at them carefully into their eyes, Falman couldn't feel any more pity for his three companion's than he did at that moment. The other three were too scared to see her eyes but felt the heavy presence and horror it sent down their spines.

"If any of you three say's a single word in there or does anything stupid, I will personally take care of you myself."

"Yes Ma'am." was all their voice could muster to reply back

Riza knew that Roy was way too forgiving and carefree with them because he genuinely cared for them and knew they would risk their lives for him, but Riza also cared about Roy's reputation and image. She did what Roy didn't do and did what she needed to do to protect him.

This was it. It was finally time for the big reunion of the North and East. Roy knocked three times and waited until a reply came granting him permission to come in. He slowly opened the door and took in the great atmosphere and presence of everyone in the room. In the middle sitting down on his desk stood the man that held the power to the whole nation, the man who's been running Amestris with an Iron hand. His name was simply Bradly, well supreme Fuhrer and the one on top of everyone so his name was "King" Bradly. This man had already age very well, had an eye patch on his right eye and a very strong presence nobody could deny, it was intimidating just being in the same room or standing with this man, Roy never felt this strong about anybody his whole life, every fiber in his skin would cry in a bad way, he honestly hated him.

Walking in further and into the left part of the office to give space for his platoon and the Major who was a big size person he finally shifted his eyes to behold the person everyone was talking about. There stood with her platoon Olivier Mira Armstrong, Alex's older sister. Roy has always had eyes for one person his whole life and that was Riza Hawkeye, but he had to admit, she was very beautiful. She was about Roy's height and indeed had a full figure you could actually tell even from wearing a uniform, she had long beautiful yellow hair and a sword at her side. The way she stood you could tell how proud and well she carried herself and her presence you could not ignore even if Bradly stood there in the same room. It seemed ever since Roy walked in the office she had her eyes on him and never looked away, she had a disappointed look with disgust, she had too much of a keen eyes, it seemed she was disappointment in him and his subordinates as soon as he walked in, she immediately disliked him.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Bradley took a minute to look at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry for I am not good at sugar coating my words, that being said I will get to the point. I brought you here on the assumption that it was for rewarding you for being splendid teams and contributing so much to the army, of course that is very true but it is not the reason why you are here today." he paused for some seconds before he continued."I have brought you here because you are the ones stationed and entrusted with taking care of perhaps the most dangerous peace between our nation and Drachma and Xing, I brought you here to resolve important issue's we have to take care of.

Everyone kept quiet as nobody spoke to confirm or ask what that was, they simply knew they had to listen and obey whatever the Fuhrer said.

"As you all know our history with the Ishvalan people and all our casualty in both sides because of the war has left us in a really bad reputation with our surrounding states. We are very low on soldier's for our army and need to recruit if possible but it seems we also have a problem. Xing has sent us a letter saying that some Ishvalan people are passing on their land and inhabiting their lands. We are not clear what is going on. Some of our spies are reporting some weird activities with Aerugo and Creta that may branch out to Drachma. There may be something building greatly behind the scenes that we are not aware of that could be a big threat. Have any of you seen or had any problems recently by your borders?

"No Sir, everything has been quiet for a couple of months now." Said Olivier in a proud voice.

"Same here Sir, there has been no signs of any kind of trouble or violence in our east borders as well." replied Roy normally

"I See, well that definitely doesn't mean perhaps something indeed is going on, we are enemies to all nation around us, if they were to come together somehow, this may be the end for us."

"Sir, are you saying after everything that happened they are planning on another war?" Roy couldn't hide his surprise, his voice sounded with disbelief.

"And why would that be impossible to believe Colonel? "An enemy of my is a friend" Colonel and we are enemy's to every nation around us, do you not think they are not capable of putting their difference aside and come together to eliminate us? Are you that naive Colonel?" Olivier Armstrong could not hide her detest on her voice.

Riza couldn't hide a twitch of the eye when she heard those words come out. Was it that unbelievable that a soldier would not want war at any cost?

"This is highly classified for now so i have made it seem that you will be here for a week and that you will be doing team drills and vacationing together around but of course that will not be the case. My idea is to have groups and sent out to gather information on this and find out whatever you can. I need to cover every nation and inquire on anything you can find out but under no circumstances are you to create any conflicts with any of these nation or reveal your objective."

"Sir, if I may can I suggest an idea?" Roy said getting the attention of everyone in the room

"You may Colonel"

"What if we approach it differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if instead of spying or doing it secretly, why don't we try to create something between all the nation's so we can finally come to co exist?

Once again Olivier could not help but give a glare to Roy as if she was looking at the most conceited person in the world.

"And what do yo have in mind Colonel?"

"Why don't we extend our military to them and speak with them to share our knowledge and skills to them to form some kind of alliance and treaty?"

"That is completely absurd! You wish to give to everyone the knowledge and skills to have them destroy us?!" cried Olivier not being able to hold back her silence any longer.

"Forgive me Major but that is not my intention. If its true that perhaps these nation are coming together then perhaps it wont matter anyway but I wish to start finding a way where we can reach a peace with everyone. The only reason they fear us greatly is because of our power and see us as tyrants but if we were to share that power where it can be balance then maybe that could be the key." Roy couldn't help but sound hopeful and determined to see this happening.

"Are you really that foolish? Do you think human beings are able to be satisfied that easily? Are you that blind to trust a stranger and foreigner on something that could give them the power to kill million's?"

"It has to start somewhere Major. I want to believe more than anything anyone from this world would want to rid this world of violence and bloodshed. I want to believe that this is why an army exist, to work towards a world where everyone can co exist and have peace. I believe they hate and wish to get rid of us because this is how they feel, to them we are the bad guy, I think its time we try something different." Roy looked at Olivier with eyes that didn't give a hint of lie, for Roy it was his atonement and reason he was still alive, to create a world where everyone could be happy and get along, then perhaps his sin's and crimes could be forgiven.

The tension was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Olivier never took her eyes off Roy, This was definitely a person she detested and could not comprehend.

The Fuhrer just looked at Roy and putting his hands together and under his chin just stared at him for a good long minute everyone expecting a bad comment and perhaps him reprimanding Roy for his suggestion.

"Interesting!" cried the Fuhrer.

"Excuse me Sir?" cried Olivier

"Very well! Lets try it out. Roy Mustang, I want to try your idea but only with one nation and that would be Xing. Xing is the only nation we can assume that is not involve with any of the rumors that the other nation are under assumption since they sent us the letter. I will have you personally handle that nation. I want your team with Armstrong's team to come to an agreement to decide your groups and infiltrate the other nations. Once you have the teams you are to report back to me with this information and make all preparations for your trip. The clock is ticking so I would appreciate it if you can have this by tomorrow, that is all for today."

"Yes Sir" said Roy and Olivier at the same time.

Everyone exit the Fuhrer's office quietly but the tension was not gone, as everyone stood outside the Fuhrer's office it seems the tension and awkwardness just got higher but no greater than Roy and Olivier who stood standing next to each other.


End file.
